Truth or Dare to Love, Das Drittel
by Vayne359
Summary: Newcomers always mean new experiences. When Eve brings home two, the Elgang looks forward to getting to know them. But a miscalculation may result in the entire party getting to know someone else.
1. New Arrival

**Vayne: Say what you will everyone, but yes…it's back. I love this story, and view it to be my greatest accomplishment. With the coming of Lu, I'm doing yet another redo of ToDtL. I hope, probably like you, that this 3** **rd** **reboot will be better than the first two combined! So, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Truth or Dare to Love, Das Drittel (the third, in german). Please keep in mind canon may be broken to keep story fluid.**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword.**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper.**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code Empress.**

 **Aisha: Void Princess.**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Ara: Yama Raja.**

 **Add: Mastermind.**

 **Lu/Ciel: Noblesse.**

* * *

Truth or Dare to Love, Das Drittel

Chapter One: New Arrival

El Estate, the residence of the revered El Search party. The group of friends were certainly one of a kind. At this moment, Rena was busy cooking up cakes for their welcome party for the new arrivals who were moving in with them. Rena was a skilled archer and swordswoman, and her calm gaze in the face of tension could freeze molten iron solid. Not knowing anything about their new roommates, Rena took the safe path and was making three different cakes of the standard flavors, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.

In the living room, Raven was helping Eve set up the decorations. Raven, having lost his arm in a tragic tale of his past, was above all the most loyal and reliable of friends. Eve was the queen of the Nasods and her servants, Oberon and Ophelia, were there to obey her every wish.

"That should be higher Raven." Eve stated firmly. She was the one who had met their new to-be friends at a formal party. Upon learning they had no certain home she demanded they move in with her and her friends.

"Yeah yeah." Raven sighed, tired from lack of sleep.

"Chung!" Rena called from the kitchen. The prince of Hamel looked up from the table he was cleaning in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come taste this for me?" The motherly elf asked.

"Sure, one sec."

Meanwhile, the Sieghart siblings were outside and bored out of their minds. The twin swordsmen just kept a look out for the newcomers as the others fixed up the house inside. Other than them Aisha, Add, and Ara were not needed and were in their rooms relaxing.

"Wondering what they'll be like Elsword?" Elesis asked, yawning.

"Not really." Her brother replied, scratching his red hair.

"Come on, you gotta be a bit curious." Elesis continued, "Eve met 'em at a party, so they must be nobility right?"

"Safe bet." The younger man sighed, "Wish Eve gave us more info than 'people coming'."

"Eve will be Eve." They both laughed.

Inside, Aisha and Ara came downstairs just as Eve let Raven stop from decorating. The girls sat down, Aisha pulling out a book and Ara just lounging. Raven stretched before sitting down in his chair, comfy and sore.

"They should be arriving soon. Oberon, bring the siblings inside." Eve said, her butler nodded as he left, "Ophelia, see if Rena requires any assistance." Ophelia curtsied before leaving as well. Eve despised Add for past reasons and didn't care if he was not present. Eve gently sat down and crossed her legs, waiting for the arrivals. The Siegharts entered the room as well and soon enough Chung and Rena brought in the three cakes and set them on the center table before sitting down as well.

"So Eve, who are these new friends coming?" Rena asked, cheery as usual.

"Do not be alarmed." Eve said, "They are a Demon and her butler."

"A Demon?" Everyone tensed up.

"She has no ties to those who had wished us harm, and will not be a problem." Eve said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Rena was giddy, eager to see what these people would be like. Eve rose and went to the door, having Oberon open it for her.

"Greetings Lady Eve." A man's voice was heard, no doubt the butler.

"Hello again Ciel, I trust you found the place with ease?"

"Your directions were flawless." Ciel complimented, the others hearing the door close.

"Is that cake?" A young girl's voice was near.

"Indeed, Rena prepared sweets for your arrival." Eve said, appearing in the doorway, "Everyone, meet Lu, and Ciel."

A shorter girl and her butler came into view. The man was as one would expect of one in his line of work, but the girl's clothing made it clear she was noble. Chung blushed a bit when seeing that she didn't wear pants and it was more of a one piece with detached sleeves and boots.

"Ooooh, these look yummy." She went straight to the table, eyeing the well decorated cakes.

"Want some?" Rena offered kindly.

"Yes!" Lu smiled. She was pretty cute, they had to admit. Ciel cut his master a piece and handed it to her. She sat down and swiftly started eating.

"What do you think?" The elf inquired.

"It's okay. Ciel's stuff is way better though." She said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"So, I believe introductions are in order." Eve said, sitting down and taking the offered tea from Oberon, "You already know me, so go on everyone."

"I'm Rena, it's nice to meet you Lu." She said.

"Elsword."

"And Elesis Sieghart." The swordswoman said.

"I'm Ara Haan." She said with a nod of her head.

"Call me Raven." Raven stated.

"I'm Aisha." Lu raised an eyebrow at her.

"I feel something…" She tapped her chin, "Oh please, you didn't make a pact with Angkor did you?"

"Yes I did." Aisha sighed.

"That was stupid." Lu said and Aisha nodded in agreement.

"I'm Chung." The prince said, taking a piece of cake as Rena started cutting pieces.

"And there is a disgusting being in the basement by the name of Add." Eve said, her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Lu said before taking another bite of cake.

"Well, is this the new arrival?"

"Ugh…" Eve groaned softly as Add stepped into the room. He went straight to Lu and took her hand.

"Add Kim…" He kissed her hand and smiled, "A pleasure."

"Get. Off." Lu glared. There was a clicking sound as Ciel cocked one of his gun blades. Add quickly backed off.

"So, Lu, is there anything you want to do today?" Rena asked, courteous as always.

"Hmmm…." Lu thought about this, a spoonful of cake in her mouth. She pulled the utensil out, "I want to play a game!" Eve smiled subtly, Lu could be extremely regal when she wanted, but at heart she was like a kid. _Such an interesting young lady._

"Ooh! How about truth or dare?" Elesis proposed.

"I'm game." Elsword smirked.

"Yeah!" Lu grinned.

"Why don't we go to the backyard? It's a nice day today." Chung said. Everyone voiced their agreement and the gang reconvened outside on the back porch.

"So, who should go first?" Ara asked.

"I vote Lu, since it's her party." Chung said. Eve and Rena nodded and that was pretty much it. Lu looked at everyone with an innocent thinking look on her face.

"Mmmmm, Rena truth or dare?" She finally began.

"Um, truth."

"Do you have natural boobs?" She bluntly replied. Rena flushed red.

"Y-Yes." She stammered, profoundly embarrassed.

"Hmmm…." Lu just stared as if she didn't believe the answer.

"Well, now it is my turn…" Elesis looked around. She smiled and looked at Lu, "So, Lu, truth or…dare?" She emphasized the final word.

"Uuuh, dare?"

"I dare you to slap Add across the face."

"What?"

"Gladly." Lu did it without hesitation, hovering over to him and nailing him hard enough to send his chair backwards.

"Ah!" He yelped. Everyone started laughing but Eve and Lu, who just exchanged royally grateful glances.

"Alright, Aisha truth or dare?" Elsword continued the ring.

"I'll take a dare, why not?" She shrugged.

"I dare you to go inside and shave off one of your eyebrows." Aisha twitched. Reluctantly she got up and went inside. A few minutes after she came out with her left eyebrow shaved off and the crimson male burst into laughter.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She growled as she sat back down. It was Eve's turn now.

"Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Keep your hands on Elesis's breasts until your turn." Eve said, enacting Aisha's revenge for her.

"Yeah, come on bro!" Elesis stuck her bust out at him. Red of face and grumbling Elsword put his hands on her and looked away, "Ooooh yeah…" She moaned on purpose, everyone laughing at Elsword now.

"Alright, Chung truth or dare?" Raven asked, tapping his knee in slight boredom.

"Truth."

"You ever thought about peeping on the girls?" Raven snickered as he blushed.

"N-No!"

"What, we aren't pretty enough for you?" Aisha elbowed him.

"Okay, let's see…" Rena looked around, "Elesis, truth or dare?"

"Eh, let's go with truth." Elesis said, pushing her breasts into her brother's hands to make her point.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done lately?"

"Uhh…." Elesis blinked, "Honestly wondered how sexy Lu would be." It was common knowledge that Elesis was a lesbian, she's been in a relationship with Ara for some time now.

"I'm honored." Lu giggled.

"I didn't do you justice girl." They both laughed.

"Aisha? Truth or dare?" Ara went on.

"Truth." She was still a tad sour about her last dare.

"Do you like boys or girls?" Ara asked. She wasn't trying to hit on her, she was just honestly curious as she didn't know.

"I'm Bi." Aisha said.

The game continued until the sun began to set. Everyone began to turn in but Aisha grabbed Elsword on their way to their rooms.

"Oi, I want payback for today." She said.

"Ugh, fair enough." Elsword sighed.

"In my room, you're gonna help me out with a new potion." The mage said. Elsword felt it was a bit extreme, but he still felt he deserved it for some of the other dares he subjected Aisha to. They went inside and Elsword just sat down on one of the chairs at her large desk. Aisha was busying herself preparing the potion, crushing berries, stripping leaves.

"So what's this supposed to do?"

"That's my secret." Aisha snickered.

Hours passed and Aisha never turned from her work. Eventually her test subject had fallen asleep on the chair. Sometime after she finished the potion and tapped his head.

"Wakey wakey, time for the test." She said as he groaned and tried to wake up.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Aisha handed him the potion, "Oogh! That smells awful!"

"Yeah and it'll taste worse. Down the hatch." She said, taking out her notepad. Elsword held his breath and chugged it down.

Elsword felt incredibly dizzy and sat down again right away. A burning sensation in his chest frequently distracted him from the sensation of losing his grip on reality. He blacked out and fell to the floor.

"Elsword?" Aisha knelt down by the unconscious boy. She shook him and panic set in, "Elsword!?"

* * *

 **Vayne: Alright, as i mentioned before...I'm going to be doing a marathon for this (not going to work on any other stories until this is done. So don't yap at me about it.) Also, please, please, PLEASE! go to my profile and vote on the poll. I do have the money set aside to prepurchase the software and i'll be more likely to do it if more people would want to see it happen! I hope you enjoy this brand new reboot!**


	2. Grave Mistakes

Chapter Two: Grave Mistakes.

"Elsword? Elsword!" The cry echoed down the halls throughout the house. The first to react was none other than Elesis, shooting upright at the sound of her brother's name being cried in distress. She rolled out of bed and bolted out the door, putting on her robe in a hurry. Rena and Raven were also quick to react, following the crimsonette down the hall to the source of the cry. Not caring for manners Elesis barged through the door to Aisha's room with her shoulder.

"Aisha! What happened?!" Elesis demanded, seeing the magus bent over the collapsed mound of her brother. Aisha remained quiet, still as stone.

"Aisha? Are you alright?" Rena asked more delicately, coming up to her.

"I…" Aisha was in tears. Rena finally looked down at Elsword and gasped.

"A-Aisha! What happened to Elsword?" Rena managed to say; dreadfully confused at the predicament at hand. Elesis pushed past them and just stared at her sibling, unconscious on the floor and no longer the same. The face has softened, the chest protruded outwards, the hips more pronounced.

"What did you do!?" Elesis growled. Rena shielded the sobbing mage from her, glaring at the hothead as a warning to calm down. By this time the others had come and were all equally confused.

"I…I was working on a p-potion….and since Elsword was so mean d-during the game I told him to help me test it. I-It was just a simple gender change potion, but he should have passed out!" Aisha explained through the tears.

"Everyone calm down." Raven said, stepping in and gently picking Elsword up and earning a twitch from Elesis. He took her to the bed and laid her down, pulling the sheets over her, "It's not like Elsword is dead."

"How do you know?" Elesis said coldly.

"If everyone wasn't busy interrogating Aisha they'd have noticed Elsword is still breathing." Raven said, his voice making it clear he was calling the knight an idiot. Everyone went silent.

"Let us move to the living room." Eve said. She snapped her fingers and her servants appeared before her, "Oberon. Ophelia. Stay by Elsword and monitor her vitals and movements. Report all updates to me via live video feed." Both Nasod servants nodded their heads and took their places next to Elsword. Everyone returned to the living room and sat down, Ciel bringing out some tea and snacks to aid in easing the tension.

"Now, Aisha, what exactly was this potion supposed to do?" Chung asked, him and Rena sitting beside the mage.

"Well…it was just a simple gender potion. Temporarily making Elsword a girl."

"Why would you even need it?" Add sighed.

"There's lots of uses for it. Tactical surveillance, undercover, acting as a fake double for an important figure, and helping fill in roles in performances." Aisha said, "I just wanted to help out the Elder Performing Arts Society since they are always needing female roles…"

"Well, then Elsword shouldn't be a girl forever then, maybe it was just an allergic reaction?" Ara pondered.

"Elsword is moving." Eve said suddenly. Elesis went to get up but the regal Nasod motioned for her to stop, "She is not awake. The motion was small, her left index and middle finger twitched exactly 0.57 millimeters."

"Oddly specific but better than nothing." Lu yawned, she was exhausted.

"I'm going to say this," Elesis began, standing up and staring at Aisha, "If anything turns out wrong with my brother…it's on your head." She said.

"I…understand…" Aisha solemnly replied. The crimson night went upstairs and Eve knew she had entered Aisha's room, seeing her enter through Oberon's visual feed.

"The only course of action is for us to go to sleep, and await Elsword's awakening." Eve said, standing up. She smiled at Aisha, "Aisha, why don't you accompany me to my room for the night? Elesis seems to not have any intent to leave Elsword's side and it is best not to move her."

"A-Alright…" Aisha sighed, she felt terrible. Eve made a note to keep her away from sharp objects for the time being.

"Well, good night guys." Rena said, trying to be cheerful. It failed miserably, everyone was worried.

The house was neigh void of sleep that long, weary night.

* * *

"Nngh…." _I felt awful. Did I hit my head or something?_

With slight effort Elsword slowly opened her eyes. The room was odd, a shade of purple, she thought, and littered with rectangular objects. They felt familiar but she couldn't place it. She slowly sat upright.

"Where…am I?" The crimsonette, unaware, looked about and her eyes settled on a figure standing in the shadows of the curtains. As she moved to extend her hand she heard something.

"Ah, you are awake Elsword." A woman came inside. She looked stunning, emanating a force of pure regality. She stopped at the edge of the bed and kicked something out of sight.

"Ack!" Another girl's voice graced their ears.

"Elesis, wake up. At least one Seighart is on schedule today." The first girl said.

"Is Elsword-Elsword!" A girl with long crimson hair sat up and upon seeing her launched herself at Elsword, wrapping her arms around her, "Are you okay?!"

"Uhh…"

"Elesis, I request you to leave us for the moment." Eve said suddenly.

"What are yo-Urk." Elesis turned and stopped short. Reluctantly, she left the room and Eve sat down by the bed.

"Will you tell me your name?" Eve said.

"Uhh….El..sword?" She said, it seemed to be what that girl called her.

"What is your birthdate?" Eve pressed flatly, covering her concern.

"I….don't know."

"How many sides does a two dimensional square have?"

"A square?"

"Oh dear…" Eve sighed. She stood up, "Elsword, please, return to bed." The queen stated before turning and leaving. Elesis would not take this news kindly so she brought her servants with her. Everyone else had already woken up and were sitting at the table, waiting for Elsword and Eve.

"Ah, Eve, how's Elsword?" Rena asked instantly. If he didn't make it to breakfast Rena would let it slide this time given the circumstances.

"After breakfast we will all be seeing Elsword individually in Aisha's room." Eve said, confusing everyone, as she calmly sat down with Ophelia offering her tea.

"What do you-Hey!"

"Oberon." At his master's orders Oberon firmly held Elesis in place. Chung went to speak but Eve cut him off, "The potion seemed to have had an adverse effect, causing Elsword to suffer from amnesia." Everyone gasped but she didn't pause, "As to how severe I do not know. Furthermore she is still female, I do not know the likely hood of her changing back." Eve looked at Aisha for aid, who was already flipping through her little note book.

"Let me go damn it!" Elesis growled.

"E-Elesis, calm down." Ara said softly.

"Hell no! My only family has lost their memory and you want me to remain calm at that?!"

"Yes." Ara, Rena, and Eve all spoke together.

"Panicking will only worsen the situation further." Eve said.

"And you would want to be calm in order to make the best first impression you can." Rena chastised, already done eating. She stood up, "Now, I am going to start." Elesis struggled to get up but Oberon stood strong as the elf vanished up the stairs.

Opening the door to Aisha's room the maiden saw Elsword staring out the open window at the bed.

"Elsword?" She called to her gently, approaching as the crimsonette turned her head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rena." She sat down next to her, "Do you remember me at all?" Elsword frowned and shook her head. Rena warmly smiled and wrapped an arm around Elsword's waist, "I'm one of your friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, as was the girl with white hair you met before. Her name is Eve."

"Eve…" She repeated the word, trying to glue it into her mind. She looked back at Rena. She just felt she could trust her, "Rena…do you know what happened to me?"

"You were helping our friend Aisha with a potion but it made you lost your memory." Rena thought it best to not point out Elsword was formerly a boy to avoid confusion, "You have what's called Amnesia, which means you're having trouble remembering things."

"Oh, sorry." Elsword apologized.

"Don't be, it's alright." Rena patted her shoulder. There was a sudden and urgent knocking on the door, "Now, you're more than likely about to meet your sister, so I'll leave you two alone." Rena hugged her briefly before leaving the room.

* * *

While Elesis had her lengthy talk with Elsword, Rena met with everyone in the living room to hear the full plan. They all agreed it best that Elsword was never told that she was originally a male, as it could cause some nasty side effects.

"At least she hasn't regressed." Rena breathed, leaning against Raven on the couch.

"So far." Eve said; it remained to be seen.

"At least she's alright." Aisha breathed.

"If Elesis gives you any manner of trouble you come right to me Aisha." Rena gave her that blessing. They could faintly hear Elsword and Elesis talking upstairs.

"Gee, one day and this happens." Lu sighed.

"Never a dull moment." Chung chuckled nervously.

"Guys." Everyone turned to see Elesis standing with her sister in the doorway.

"Yes Elesis?"

"Elsword wants to meet everyone at once, not one at a time." She explained. Raven got up off the sofa and went to his arm chair, Rena patting the seat for them to sit down.

"So….H-Hi everyone." Elsword said nervously, sitting down with her sister.

"Hello Elsword." Ara said; Chung waved warmly to her.

"So, let's just start fresh." Rena said, looking at Elsword, "I'm Rena. You could say I'm the motherly figure of the house." She looked at Raven. Elsword followed the gaze.

"Raven." He said simply. Elsword felt he was being rude but everyone else knew what it really was. When Raven was thinking hard on something, he became very quiet.

"Raven is the other parental figure around here, don't worry he's just a quiet guy when he's thinking." Elesis said, patting her sister's leg.

"Oh, ok."

"I'm Chung." The prince began, "I'm actually the prince of Hamel, but I much prefer living here with all my friends." Chung nudged Ara with his elbow.

"I'm Ara Hann." She said, "I'm not native to this province, but I made too many close friends to go back home." She smiled, looking right at the amnesiac to prove she was one of them. Eve finished her tea and set it down, Oberon immediately taking the empty cup.

"As you have already known, I am Eve. These are my servants, Oberon and Ophelia." Both Nasods curtly bowed, "Should you have any need or questions, do not hesitate to ask them for aid, they have very specific orders to assist those in the dwelling." Elsword nodded.

"I'm Aisha." The violet young lady introduced, "I'm somewhat of a bookworm; I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have."

"So….Elesis, Rena, Raven, Chung, Ara, Eve, and Aisha?" Elsword ran through the names again and they nodded.

"I'm Lu, and this is my butler Ciel." The refined demon said, "We just moved in yesterday so, we never really got to know each other."

"Uh huh." Elsword nodded. Add rose and went up to her, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"You may call me Add. I'm an intellectual like Aisha." He said. Elesis was using every pound of tolerance in her to keep from putting Add on the floor.

"So, that's everyone!" Rena said. Elsword looked around, she wondered what everyone would be like, and if she'd even fit in.

"Come on sis." Elesis rose, "I'll show you your room."


	3. Familial Ties

Chapter Three: Familial Ties.

Elsword looked around her room, her sister standing behind her leaning on the door. It was plain and simple, although following a distinct red theme. At the foot of the bed was an armor stand bearing an unusual garment with a large greatsword and a scabbard on the back. Elesis looked more closely at it and stifled her surprise. The former armor had seemed to change, turning into more of a dress of blades. Strange; did Conwell form with the armor? She wondered; it was the only logical thought to this.

"Sis?" Elsword turned to her, "What did I like to do?"

"You spent a lot of time sparring and training with your sword there." Elesis pointed behind her, "But just because that's what you used to do doesn't mean it's what you need to do now. We all love you sis." The crimsonette walked over and hugged her sister gently, "We don't care what your hobby is, as long as we still have you."

"Thanks…I still just have no idea what to do."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Elesis comforted, "Hey, why don't you hang out with me and Ara today?"

"You sure? I don't want to get in the way."

"Keep saying that and you will be. Just come on, hang out and be yourself."

"Alright, sure." Elsword nodded, it could be fun.

The sisters left the room and headed back downstairs. Only Ara and Chung were in the living room as everyone else chose to go about their day as normal.

"Hey Ara, fancy paying a trip to the mall?" Elesis asked.

"Sure." Ara got up, knowing what this was about. The three girls headed out to the garage. Elesis opened the back door of her car for Elsword as Ara settled in the passenger seat. Opening the garage door the trio drove out onto the forest dirt road and onto the highway heading to Elder.

"So Elsword, you like the group?" Ara asked, turning back to look at her.

"Y-Yeah. You're all really nice. But I'm a little confused…"

"On what?" Elesis hopped in, not taking her eyes off the road.

"When Add kissed my hand, what's that mean?" Elesis and Ara exchanged glances. If they lied and said Add was being rude then it could end up making Elsword miss out on a grand chance later in life.

"People do that to show that they…like someone." The elder sister phrased it delicately.

"But it's just boys who do it, us girls don't tend to do that."

"Oh, I see." Elsword thought that over, so did Add like her? "What do people do when they like each other?"

"Well, they tend to…go out on dates." Ara said, "Like me and your sister, we're in a relationship."

"Oh, what do you do?" Elsword asked. Ara and Elesis exchanged glances. Ara was just curious but Elesis was worried; was Elsword thinking about asking Add on a date due to his action?

"Well, you do just about anything. Go out to dinner, the beach, maybe catch a movie." Ara said.

"Just because it's a date doesn't mean it's anything too special." Elesis elaborated, "You're just doing something fun or interesting with someone you really like."

"Ok."

"Speaking of food, how about we catch a bite at the diner?" Ara asked. Due to the harsh conditions of the morning, everyone was pretty hungry and Elsword hadn't even eaten yet.

"Sounds good. Usual place?"

"Sure." Ara nodded as they cruised into one of the parking lots around Elder. Stopping in an empty space they got out of the car. Elsword looked about in curiosity at the people around him; Ara and Elesis hoped they didn't run into anyone they were close to. With a short walk the trio came to Ara and Elesis's favorite place to go on a date. A café called Rosewell's which was located atop a flower boutique. As they walked inside Elsword was confused.

"Are we eating…this?" Elsword asked, staring at a clump of white roses resting in a vase on the display table before the window.

"No, the diner is upstairs." Elesis said, having to hold back the laughter. Taking her confused sister's hand the elder sibling and her lover escorted Elsword up to the diner. It was a small waiting room that was empty as well. Elesis knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to show a well-dressed man with smooth brown hair.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Sieghart and Haan, welcome." He smiled, speaking with a strong accent. He gently kissed Elesis's hand.

"Oh ho, Monsieur Armand." Elesis giggled slightly, "Un charmeur comme toujours."

"Rappelez-vous monsieur Armand, manquez Sieghart est mon amant." Ara said eloquently and with a smile.

"Oh you wound me madam, I would never infringe on your wondrous love." Armand said with a smile, taking Ara's hand and kissing it as well.

"Umm…" Elsword gently scratched her head, "Does he really like you guys?" Armand looked up at the new woman.

"Oh mademoiselle, I am married, to a beautiful wife I might add." Armand said, "Where I am from, this is a way of affectionate greeting. But, may I ask your name?"

"Oh, Armand this is my sister, Elsword." Elesis said. It was safe, as Ara and Elesis never really talked about their home life at this diner.

"Oh madam, you have a lovely sister." Armand said, gently kissing Elsword's hand, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Armand Vildon Pasqual."

"T-Thank you." She blushed.

"Please, please, allow me to show you to your table. The usual I assume?" Armand grabbed three small menus and looked at Ara.

"Of course." She grinned. Armand brought them to the balcony, with a small table with four chairs and a lavish tablecloth. He pulled out a seat for Elsword as Elesis did the same for Ara. Following the brunette's motion Elsword let Armand seat her.

"So, Mademoiselles, shall I bring you your usual?"

"How about you give us a few minutes for Elsword to decide?" Elesis asked.

"Magnifique. I shall return soon." Armand said and left the balcony.

"So, what are you looking at?" Ara asked, scooting next to the indecisive crimsonette.

"I don't know…these names are all weird." Elsword frowned.

"Well they're a different language, from Armand's homeland." Elesis explained.

"I love the Tarte Flambé." Ara said.

"What is it?"

"It's a pizza. Bread with a layer of cheese, with bacon and onions." Elesis said.

"I guess I'll…try it." She said. The doors to the interior opened and Armand returned.

"Do we have a conclusion?" He asked merrily.

"Yes, we'll just have the usual, but can we have some more of the Tarte Flambé for Elsword?"

"But of course." Armand said.

"Oh, and three Devil's Gardens." Ara said.

"As you wish, we shall begin posthaste." Armand said, taking the orders and heading to the kitchen.

"So, Elsword, do you have anything you want to do?" Elesis asked her sister, "Anything at all?"

"Umm…I kind of want to get to know Add more." Elsword said. The two cringed, "I feel like I don't know him the most."

"What about Lu and Ciel? They only arrived yesterday so you never got to meet them before you lost your memory." Ara phrased it delicately, trying to steer it away from Add.

"I think they're nice people, but I have no clue about Add. And he seems really sweet." Elesis cast a glance at Ara, and they both nodded slightly.

"Add is somewhat of a loner." Elesis began, "Our original meeting with him was not on the best of terms. He stalked us for months, always planning things for Eve in particular. So there isn't a lot of…trust for him from the rest of the house."

"But isn't he nice now?" Elsword asked in ignorant bliss.

"Well, to an extent." Ara sighed, "He's always doing things to annoy the girls in the house so he gets slapped on a regular basis as none of us have an interest in him romantically."

"I swear to El his face can't even get sore anymore from the amount of times Eve has smacked him." The doors opened again and Armand arrived with a tray of food.

"As ordered, two servings of Tarte Flambé and a Tartiflette. I shall bring your drinks out in just a moment." Armand set down the food and left, quickly returning with three glasses with an orange liquid inside. He clapped his hands once, "Bon appetit." He said, and left them to eat.

"Careful Elsword, it'll be hot. Might want to blow on it a little first." Ara said, taking a piece of her meal and nibbling it.

The three women talked about many things, mostly centered on important topics Elsword needed to know. But soon enough their drinks ran dry and their food diminished and they paid their bill and went back to the car. As they drove home, Elsword taking a nap in the back, Elesis clenched the steering wheel in anxious tension. If Elsword wanted to know Add, he may try to play her into his arms. If he hurt her; Elesis had no idea what she might do.


	4. As a Girl Should

Chapter Four: As a Girl Should.

After pulling back into the garage at the estate, Elesis got out as Ara shook Elsword awake. Hosting a small yawn she got out as well. She felt rather sore, and a sharp pain was in the back of her neck.

"Sis?" Elsword called for her sister.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Add?"

"Probably in the basement." Ara stepped in kindly, not wanting Elesis to give away her clear distaste for Elsword taking an interest in the mad scientist.

"Thanks." Elsword smiled and went inside. No one was in the living room as she walked by; did everyone else leave as well? Looking around Elsword only found one doorway leading downstairs. Thinking it was the correct way, the weak connections in her mind assimilating basement with descent, she went down the steps. There was an inconsistent, soft clinking sound.

"Ah, hey Elsword." She jumped as she reached the base of the stairs and saw Raven, with no shirt on, on his back on a thin table and pushing a long bar with clearly heavy discs on each end up and down.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Elsword turned to leave.

"Wait, you don't need to leave." Raven said, breathing out deeply, "Anyone can be in the basement, I just have my barbells set up down here."

"You sure?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Raven smiled, "So, what brings you down here? Looking for something?"

"Y-Yeah, my sister told me Add would be down here?" Raven paused for a moment before sighing ever so slightly. He pointed to a door in the back, clearly of different make than the rest of the house. Leaving Raven alone the crimsonette approached the door and placed her hand on the cold steel handle. She opened the door and stepped into the room.

It was small, very small even for a hallway. It was made of different origin than the house, and an odd line of glowing circles made a ring around the middle of the room. Curious and somewhat unnerved Elsword made her way to the door on the other side.

"Halt." A feminine and monotone voice addressed her as Elsword stepped over the line of circles. Her body went stiff against her will, not even able to panic but aware of what went on around her, "Identifying…Complete. Subject, Elsword Sieghart. Access level: three. Please remain still for decontamination." A mellow hum filled the space as the shapes on the line spewed out a nearly invisible smoke. As the ghostly vapor lapped at her skin Elsword became euphoric with a feeling of utter peace, relaxation, and cleanliness. After she began to sweat ever so slightly the gas was sucked up, "Thank you for your cooperation, please refrain from touching any equipment or specimens without express consent from the administrator."

"O-Okay…" Elsword said, looking around to try and find the voice. With no victory she sighed and proceeded to the door. Unlike the other it opened as she drew near and she needn't even lift a finger. The sight before her truly sent her brain backward. It was a large, no a giant laboratory. The softly glowing walls and floor illuminated thousands of oddities. Just to her right, suspended in an odd glass container, was a sphere of green goo. Elsword did not know why or how but an incredible curious urge came over her to touch it. But she forced her hands to be still, remembering the voice from before. It would be wrong to touch something after agreeing to not do so, she wasn't sure who she was but she was sure she wasn't a liar.

"If you wish to find the administrator, I shall lead you to him." The voice from the walls said again.

"That will not be needed AMI." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Eek!" Without thinking it through Elsword jumped and spun around to see Add standing there in his long coat, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for frightening you." Add apologized, bowing politely, "I see you came to visit my lab."

"I-I was looking for you." Elsword stammered, still startled.

"Oh, for what agenda?"

"Umm…to, uh, talk." Elsword said, calming down.

"Well, I thank you for coming to see me." Add walked beside her and gestured to the green goo floating in the case, "I see you were interested in this?"

"Umm…yeah." She said, akin to a child trying to get a cookie from the jar. Add smiled and brought up a glowing transparent display and keyed something in. The case vanished but the object continued to float.

"No need to be nervous, you may touch it. If you can." Add smiled. Confused but wanting to sate her mind Elsword extended a hand to the glob, as if to caress it. But the substance morphed its form and evaded her touch. Confused Elsword tried again with her other hand in an attempt to corner it but it made its waist tighter. She clapped her hands together, but the goo split into two and hovered there until she removed her hands, returning to normal.

"Why can't I…"

"It's was a little fun project I did a while back." Add said, "It feels wonderful to the touch, but it's rather…shy." Add held up his hand, "You need to be fast and precise." Add then shot his hand at it in a stabbing motion and his hand went straight into it. He then withdrew it and as able to handle it as he saw fit.

"Wow…." Elsword breathed. She didn't understand it but found it incredible.

"Administrator, experiment T-0090 requires your attention." Add calmly returned the goo and the glass reappeared.

"Very well AMI. Elsword, care to accompany me?" The scientist asked. Elsword nodded, eager to see more wonders in this odd place. They walked down the halls, passing countless intersections.

"Add?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that…voice?" The crimsonette direly wanted answers to the mysterious being he called 'AMI'.

"That is my assistant, a complex and specialized program and machine to aid in my laboratory." Add explained, "I have thousands of tests running here, it would be impossible to monitor them myself, so I created AMI to give me constant updates."

"What is AMI?"

"She is…well AMI is not a being, AMI is an it, but the artificial intelligence identifies itself as female." Add gestured to Elsword's own from, "But in reality AMI is a computer program. I assume you know Eve is not human?"

"She isn't?" Elsword blinked.

"No, she is not. Eve is the queen of a race of highly advanced machines known as Nasods. AMI is similar, and her names stands for 'Automatic Multi-experiment Informant.'"

"Oh. I think I get it." Elsword said simply, gently rubbing the back of her neck. Add chuckled and stopped.

"If you want to talk, how about it waits until I'm not busy?" He said kindly, "After all, I have literally a million things to do, and little time to do it in."

"Administrator, I have deduced you are exaggerating again." AMI said from the speakers.

"Only a little." The scientist shrugged.

"O-Okay, I guess I'll see you." Elsword said.

"Very well. AMI, be a dear and escort Elsword to the door." Add continued walking off, and the lines in the floor changed from blue to a pale red, tracing a line back to the exit for Elsword to leave.

* * *

Elsword was safely and quickly back in the basement. Raven wasn't there anymore so she headed back upstairs to the living room. No one was there so, lonely, Elsword sat down on the couch.

"Hey Elsword!" The crimsonette turned to see Rena coming down the stairs with a violet haired individual.

"Oh, h-hello Rena, and….um…..Aisha?" Elsword was still focusing on the names, only really knowing Add, Elesis, Ara, and Rena due to substantial impressions.

"Yup, what you doing out here alone?" The mage asked kindly.

"I just talked to Add, now I don't know what to do."

"Well, me and Aisha are on our way out for our weekly regime, want to come?" The gentle elf asked.

"What do you do?"

"Well, spa, some shopping, manicures, maybe get our hair done." Aisha listed off some examples, "Kinda 'girly' stuff if you want to be frank about it."

"Okay, sounds like fun." Elsword said.

"Nice, we can get you some new clothes too, this'll be fun!" Aisha clapped her hands together. The trio made their way to the garage and got into Raven's truck. They shared some simple conversation as they drove to just north of Elder, a quaint little resort in the hills. They parked outside a rather natural building, as if carved from the rock and trees around it, and went inside.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite girls!" Elsword jumped slightly as a cheery woman with short, smoothed back silver hair wearing a single oriental dress came up to them.

"Hello Rebecca, the usual."

"But for three." Aisha finished Rena's sentence.

"Oh is this Elsword?" Rebecca shook her hand. The employees here were well versed in the oddities that occur in the El gang's lives and knew not to say anything unless told that it was fine.

"Yep, poor thing lost her memory a couple days ago so we're working on getting her back into the groove." Rena said with a subtle wink.

"Aw, you poor thing. Don't you worry, once you're done here you won't be having a care in the world about the past!" Rebecca said cheerfully; Elsword shied away further.

"It's that bad?" She mumbled.

"No, Rebecca means that you'll be so relaxed you won't be worrying about what you've forgotten for the entire day." Aisha said, "Trust me it's amazing." Still hesitant the crimsonette trusted her friend's judgement.

Rebecca led them through the establishment to a warm, steamy room with tubs of mud. Following their steps, however confused, Elsword disrobed with her friends and meekly slipped into the warm mud.

"What's this?"

"It's a mud bath, helps your skin." Aisha said, sighing contently. Three other employees came out and lit four sets of candels for each tub, placed on the edges.

"Would you like the television on miss Rena?"

"Sure." The elf took the remote she was handed and flicked the TV on. With the incense lit and the girls settled they were left alone.

"So Elsword, how's the new life?" Aisha started the conversation, resting her head on a soft pillow like the others.

"Well, Ara is really sweet, and Elesis is so nice to me." Elsword said.

"Well she is your sister." Rena giggled, "And Ara is a total sweetheart too, one of her best charms."

"And I really like Add…he's so kind to me and interesting." Elsword sighed. Aisha and Rena glanced at each other.

"Well, I suppose so." The magus shrugged.

"But…what about Chung?" Rena prodded. Aisha saw where this was going, if they could make Chung seem much more appealing than Add, things would be much better for everyone.

"I dunno I haven't really talked with him."

"You should." Aisha smiled, "He's a really nice young man, and not to mention cute."

"Maybe." The disinterest in her voice was clear. It was going to be a long day.


	5. The Learning Curve

Chapter Five: The Learning Curve.

"Oh man I needed that." Aisha stretched as they left the spa. Elsword understood what her friends meant now, she felt so loose and free. The employees were very nice too.

"Do you think I could come with you again sometime?" Elsword asked, not wanting to sound like she was trying to infringe on their special get together.

"Of course Elsword, why wouldn't we let you?" Rena smiled, hugging her shortly, "So, I don't know about you Aisha but I'm looking for a new dress."

"And Elsword could go for some new clothes too." The mage agreed.

"Wanna go to the usual place?" Rena proposed. Aisha nodded and Elsword was just trusting them with the best choice. The trio started down the street.

"So Elsword, any preferences for your clothes?"

"Umm, I don't understand." She replied meekly.

"Do you want something simple? Perky? Revealing?" The elf proposed some ideas.

"I guess I'll go with what you think." Elsword frowned, feeling worse for her unintended memory loss.

"Oh don't worry, we'll find you something nice." Aisha quickly leapt in with a comforting sentiment.

"So, changing topics, what do you make of the group?" Rena inquired.

"You girls are nice." Elsword said, drawing a smile from them, "Mister Raven-."

"Oh no need for that." Aisha snickered, "Just call him Raven."

"Okay. Raven seems nice too, but I don't think he likes me…"

"It's not you Elsword, Raven is kind of a quiet man." Rena said kindly, "But he's a good friend, if you need someone to talk to Raven is always willing to listen." She then elbowed her gently, "But don't you get any ideas girl, Raven is my man."

"Oh, okay." Elsword nodded, she wasn't too attracted to him anyhow.

"What about Eve?" Aisha continued the line of questioning.

"I don't know…she doesn't seem as happy as you guys."

"Yeah, she can come across like that." The elven maiden elaborated further, "She is a Nasod, so to her emotions aren't natural like they are with us."

"Not to mention she's a classy lady." Aisha added.

"But Eve cares for us as much as we do her, just be careful if she invites you for tea, she is a stickler for manners and posture."

"Just in case she does invite you, don't feel bad if she keeps ordering you to do things. It's in her nature."

"Why?"

"Eve is without a doubt the most royal of the group, even Chung. She is a complete shrew when it comes to manners and posture, you have to be standing or sitting just so, even how you drink and eat has to be proper."

"She sounds mean…" Elsword retreated.

"Oh don't worry, she's not as bad as Aisha makes it sound." Rena said comfortingly. With that they had arrived at a clothing store called Foreshadow Fabric. They went inside and were quickly recognized by a tiny girl in store uniform, hanging up some cute shirts.

"Rena! Aisha! I thought I'd see you today!" She said, her startlingly bright pink hair rather unkempt and tied into one single pigtail on the right.

"Hey Becky!" Aisha gave her a brief hug.

"Who's this?" The employee asked looking at Elsword.

"Oh this is Elsword, we decided to start taking her with us."

"The more the merrier." Becky smiled. Rena leaned in to Elsword to whisper.

"Don't be fooled by her small size, she older than Raven, and he is 27."

"So, we just got a new shipment of clothes from Hamel. Pretty cute." Becky said.

"Ooooh, let's start there." Aisha grinned.

"Back in the left corner, right next to the nightgowns." Becky pointed it out.

"Thanks!" Rena said before she and Aisha started pulling Elsword to the back. The gentle music playing over the speakers hovered over the shoppers looking at articles to purchase. Arriving at their desired section the two chaperones set out for their goal: find Elsword some new clothes.

"See anything you like?" Aisha asked as they shifted through some small dresses.

"I'm not sure what I should wear." She replied honestly. Rena then stepped up to her with an arm full of clothes.

"Well let's just start somewhere and see where it goes!" The sweet elf said with a reassuring smile. Blushing slightly Elsword took the outfits and followed Rena to the dressing room while Aisha continued to look around the store for something suitable for the crimsonette. Rena sat down on one of the small benches around the stalls, "You go on in and start trying some on, I'll be right here."

"Do I just come out when im done?"

"Yup." She nodded. The victim of this fabric crusade went into a free stall and locked the door; she felt very nervous about getting unclothed in public. Rena however saw this coming, "Don't you worry Elsword, this is a girl's only store, not even the security cameras are watched by guys. So it's just us girls."

That made her feel a little better.

 **LINE HERE**

"Hey Rena!" Aisha waved as she walked over, a two piece bathing suit in her hands.

"Hey." Rena yawned.

"What's wrong?" The elf nodded at the stalls.

"She's been in there for almost thirty minutes, haven't seen one set of clothes."

"She's probably just nervous Rena, don't worry so much." Aisha said, sitting next to her, "This is foreign to her in more ways than one after all."

"True."

"Umm…..Rena?" Elsword spoke up from her stall.

"Yeah? You found something you like?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, come on out girl!" Aisha said with supportive vigor. The door clicked and eased open and Elsword stepped out.

She was wearing a rather expressive outfit. Her shirt, a pitch black with a fractured red heart on the front, had but one sleeve, the other was a series of straps. The bottom wear however nearly sent Aisha into a shock. Elsword had cut at a pair of blue jeans she went in with and had turned them into incredibly short shorts.

"Um…..Elsword, where did you get those…shorts?" Rena asked delicately.

"I made them, from the pants." Aisha noticed a sales employee coming up to them as Elsword smiled, proud of her work. With a soft elbow the mage got up to explain the situation as Rena took it into her hands to explain the mistake.

"Elsword, we hadn't purchased these clothes yet. So you can't…do that with them." The crimsonette was washed over with a wave of guilt.

"Oh….I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you like that look?"

"Y-Yeah."

"It's no big deal. We'll need to buy the shorts now regardless, but it's not a major implication. They do have clothes that are already like that however if you want."

"Okay." Elsword felt a little better now.

"Alright, we're all good." Aisha said as she walked up to them, wiping her forehead.

"Now Elsword…are you sure about wearing clothes like this?" Rena said, honest worry in her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…men might think you're…" Rena sighed, "Elsword, when Elesis was talking with you did she explain the concept of sex?"

"No." Elsword tilted her head.

"I see. Elsword, we'll buy these and then head home. I need to give you a very important lesson."

 **LINE HERE**

By the time the three girls had returned home it was late. With no time for the talk Rena informed Elsword that their talk would be postponed until the next day and that it would be best if she just went to bed. Not wishing to involve Elesis, knowing the protective sibling would make it sound extreme, Rena knocked on Eve's bedroom door.

"Enter." The Queen said. Rena opened the door to the lavish room, more than fit for royalty, and approached Eve who was sitting at her desk typing something on her display.

"Eve, I need to ask for your help with a particular lesson for Elsword." On that note Eve closed the panel and turned to face Rena, motioning for the elf to take a seat.

"Please elaborate." She stated, more than willing to aid with whatever this might be.

"Elsword has settled on a particular clothing style, but it's a rather…suggestive one. I assume you know where im heading with this."

"I see, Elesis neglected to inform her about intercourse." Eve mused, closing her eyes gently, "A tactful approach would be best in a normal situation but in this case we cannot risk Elsword misinterpreting the message. I believe having this talk over tea will be adequate." The keen elven maiden swiftly understood the ploy. By enforcing a strict learning session of proper etiquette they would have an easier time explaining this natural act to Elsword and increase the odds of its severity coming clear.

"I agree. But please don't be too harsh on her, she seemed rather nervous when we told her about you and manners." The Nasod just crossed her legs smoothly and smiled.

"Rena." She said, eyes closed, "This is me we're talking about."


	6. Frivolous Tea

Chapter Six: Frivolous Tea.

"Elsword. Time to get up."

"Nngh…" Elsword groaned as she was rustled from her sleep at a soft voice and gentle shake. Her crimson orbs fluttered open to spy Rena standing over her bed, the sun's radiant rays pushing through the open curtains.

"Wakey wakey Elsword." Rena sang gently, urging the young redhead awake.

"Oh…..hi Rena…." She mumbled, yawing as she rubbed her sleep victimized eyes.

"You slept through breakfast, so come on. Up and at 'em." Rena said motherly as she pulled the blanket off the bed, exposing Elsword full on to the chilly morning air. She shivered and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired."

"Oh I'm not lecturing you sweetie." Rena said, pulling Elsword gently off the bed and remaking it, "Besides, you're coming with me and Eve for tea remember?"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget I told you we needed to have an important conversation?"

"Oh right." Elsword scratched her neck.

"Come on, Eve's waiting and we gotta get you dressed. Just throw this on for now." Rena tossed a bathrobe at her. Wondering what would happen Elsword slipped in to it and accompanied the elven maiden down the hall. They stopped at the third to last set of doors and went into the one on the right. The crimsonette saw the robot maid, Ophelia she believed, standing there waiting for her, "Okay Ophelia, you know what to do. Elsword, Ophelia is going to help you find a suitable dress, I have to go fetch mine, I'll be right back."

Elsword followed Ophelia at her behest to the far right corner of the room, which was filled with rows upon rows of elegant dresses of all kinds. The chromatic soiree of fabric was dazzling to Elsword's addled memory. As if planned ahead of time Ophelia gently pulled a dark red ensemble off the rack, showing it to Elsword for her opinion. However, to no surprise, she had nothing to say; she didn't know if it looked good or not, let alone if it's what she needed to wear.

"Oh, a sheath?" Rena came up from the next aisle. She was already dressed, her own regalia consisting of a pale green sundress, an emerald choker, and stilettos coupled with stockings. She smiled at the younger lady, "I think it'd look good on you Elsword. Brings out your form."

"If you say so…" Elsword blushed. With her friends' aid Elsword quickly got into the outfit and left the dressing room and down the hall to the balcony where Eve was patiently waiting in her royal garments. Oberon was standing by the door and with a courteous bow he opened the door.

"Ah, just as I thought." Eve said the moment she looked at Elsword. The loyal butler pulled out a chair for both ladies and sat them down.

"So…what did you want to talk about Rena?" Elsword asked, but Eve caught her attention with a snap f her fingers.

"First Elsword, we will instruct you on proper etiquette. First, your posture." Eve said. Rena gave the crimsonette a reassuring rub on her shoulder to tell her it was alright, "Back straight, hands on your lap and cross your legs."

"Like…this?" Elsword tried to do as she was told. Eve shook her head.

"Ophelia." At her order the maid appeared, ready to serve. She took a spot behind Elsword, "Your back is still arched. Straight, it will feel unnatural." Eve explained as Ophelia gently forced Elsword into the proper position, "One hand on top of the other, rest it on which ever leg is on top of the other. If you cannot or do not wish to cross your leg over the knee, you may cross one foot over the other but the rule for the hands remains the same. If you cross your feet, tuck them under your seat as best you can."

"Okay." Elsword nodded, she felt so awkward.

"Now, that is sufficient for now. We will work further on posture another time." Eve said, motioning for Ophelia to pour the tea. As she did so Rena chose to begin.

"Now Elsword, on to what I arranged this get together for." She said, "Elesis didn't talk to you about sex, and it's a very important topic."

"Indeed." Eve commented, "Sex is an act that many men take for granted and take advantage of when possible."

"Well, excluding the guys around here." Rena said quickly, "But yes. Given the way you have decided you like to dress, most typical men would assume you are…looking for someone to just have sex with."

"Oh…." Elsword looked at her hands.

"Not that all women who dress like that do. There's plenty who dress like that as a form of expression."

"Now, onto virginity." Eve said, moving the topic along, "A woman or man who has not had proper sexual intercourse is known as a virgin. In many cultures it is forbidden to lose one's virginity before marriage, a way of keeping love pure. Do not take it lightly Elsword, choosing who takes your virginity is a choice that perhaps one day, if you were lenient with it, you might regret."

"But enough of that. Do you understand our worry Elsword?" Rena asked.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Elsword nodded.

"Now, let's enjoy a nice, relaxing tea." Eve commented.

* * *

Finally excused Elsword got undressed in her room. She actually had fun with Eve; Rena was right, she wasn't as scared as she sounded. Hanging up the dress in her closet she put on the clothes they purchased yesterday and headed downstairs. She was greeted in the living room by Lu and Ciel.

"Oh, hi Elsword." The petite demon waved.

"Oh, hello." She waved in return.

"Why don't you have a seat? Get to know each other?" Lu asked. Not having anything better to do the crimsonette sat down on the couch. Ciel swiftly offered her a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." She said graciously as she took the cup.

"So, Elsword." Lu spoke kindly but seriously, "What's it like to be living a forgotten life?"

"It's…..hard." Elsword frowned.

"Don't fret, I was in a similar position once." The demoness said, "I all but forgot my own name, but I managed to work through it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Memories are nice, but fleeting things. Be who you want to be."

"I think I understand." Elsword nodded.

"So, what do you like doing?"

"Well, I have fun talking with everyone. You're all so friendly."

"Well I'm glad I made a good impression. I myself like reading."

"Reading what?"

"Novels. Romances, crime serials, I love them." Lu smiled.

"Romance…sounds nice."

"Say, I'm planning on going to a play tomorrow, perhaps you'd like to come with me?"

"A play?"

"Yeah, people learn lines and act as different people on stage, it's great fun." She explained, "This next play the local troupe is doing is a classic love story, forbidden love. It has some wonderful sword battles, poetry, and warm young love."

"That sounds fun." The crimsonette admitted.

"Knew you'd find it interesting. Ciel can get you tomorrow, it's not till the afternoon."

"Lu, what's love like?" Elsword asked suddenly.

"Well, I myself have not been….in love. But there's all kinds of love. Familial love for one. Like your sister." Lu used an example, "Don't you love her?"

"I…guess?"

"No need to be shy. Elesis loves you too, dearly. But it's not like the love she has for Ara, which is more…intimate. I guess the easiest way to say it is that she loves you, but she isn't 'in' love with you."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, you have any plans for the day?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do." Elsword looked at her tea.

"Whatever you feel is right." Lu said, "That's what you should do."

"It can't be that easy….right?" Elsword didn't believe her but Lu just smiled.

"It is. Elsword, from one fellow former amnesiac to another, if you ever want to talk about anything at all you just come to me, m'kay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Elsword smiled. She felt like spending some more time with Lu for the day.

* * *

 **Vayne: Oh my god….been stressing my mind like mad to get some work out on this. I may actually have to go back on ym word and work on some other minor stories to get the mind working again. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Poetry in Motion

Chapter Seven: Poetry in Motion

Elsword's eyes flung open as a sharp beeping came out of nowhere. She looked around franticly and saw her small clock was blinking. She poked the largest button on the top and it went silent, static once more. Letting forth a yawn the crimsonette swung her legs over the bed and stood up wearing little more than her panties. It was still slightly dark out so surely there was time before breakfast. She opened her closet and pulled out her normal clothes, Ara and Elesis had gotten her more sets the day prior.

Fully dressed she crept out the door and snuck downstairs. She didn't want to be cramped up in her room nor did she want to wake anyone up. Arriving at the safety of the living room she sat down and sunk into the soft sofa. Relaxing she wondered what today would be like. The only plan she had was to attend that performance in the afternoon with Lu which she was actually looking forward to. She heard something suddenly and turned her head to see Chung having come down from upstairs.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry….i didn't mean to wake you up…." Elsword said. Chung blinked, confused.

"Oh, no you didn't wake me up." He reassured, "I get up early for some morning stretching before the day really starts. Hey, want to join me?" Chung hadn't managed to do anything with Elsword since the incident. Elsword thought it over for a moment.

"Sure…if I'm not in the way."

"Nah, it's fine. Come on." The kind hearted blonde said, heading for the front door. Elsword got up and followed, wondering what to do, "Stand however you like, nothing really specific I do just stretch a bit." Chung said, draping his left arm over his head and holding it with his right. Not knowing any good stretches Elsword just mimicked him.

"So…you're Chung right?"

"Yup."

"Who are you exactly?" Elsword tried to make conversation as they switched arms.

"Well…I'm the prince of Hamel, my mom rules it at the moment. Dad is always out and about helping with peace and monster problems." Chung said, putting his heels together and bending forward to touch his toes. Elsword did it with surprising ease, hands flat on the floor, "You and the others saved my life when we first met, back before everything was pretty peaceful. Stuck around ever since."

"So, what do you like to do?" They moved on to stretching their legs, lunging forward.

"I'm pretty fond of painting, but mainly I spend time tinkering with little gears and stuff. Sometimes help fix things around the house if Raven can't do it."

"That sounds fun." Elsword said; it seemed similar to what Add did. Chung stopped and looked up at a window on the second floor with a small window garden on it.

"Ah, Rena's up. Breakfast should be ready soon." He said.

"S-Should we go inside?" Elsword hadn't been to a breakfast yet and didn't know what she had to do.

"If you want. Hey, maybe you can help Rena prepare the food?" The prince offered. Elsword nodded as if it was an order and went inside, leaving Chung to his stretching. Just as the young girl entered the house Rena had reached the base of the stairwell.

"Oh, good morning Elsword!" She greeted with a motherly smile, "Joined Chung for some morning warm ups?"

"Yeah, he said I could help you with breakfast?"

"Sure! It's nothing difficult so of course you can help." Rena said, motioning for her to follow. The crimsonette met up with the elf in the kitchen, the older maiden already setting out a few pots and pans and an assortment of food.

"Okay Elsword, what I want you to do first is to cut the sausages." Rena said, bringing her new 'apprentice' to the meat in question, "Just cut it horizontally as you see fit, not too big or small." Rena said, taking a small knife and demonstrating, "Now be careful where your fingers are, Raven does a good job of keeping the cutlery very sharp."

"Yes ma'am." Elsword nodded.

"Oh ease up, just Rena." With that she started to crack eggs into a pan, "So, did you sleep well?" Rena asked suddenly, eyes remaining on her cooking.

"Huh?" Elsword looked over but quickly looked back at the work she was doing to make sure she didn't hurt herself, "umm…okay I guess."

"Have any plans today apart from the theatre with Lu and Ciel?"

"N-No." She frowned, feeling rather distant.

"Maybe you could try to find a hobby?" Her friend replied, tossing eggs while she also prepared some toast.

"But I don't know what to do."

"Why not ask around?" Rena said simply, "I like poetry, maybe you can join me?"

"But I don't know any poetry." Elsword said, it felt familiar to her.

"Oh that's alright, we can work on it together!"

"Thank you…" The crimsonette smiled, Rena was so kind and open. They continued with minor idle conversation until breakfast was ready. After showing Elsword how to set the table Rena went upstairs to get everyone else up. Within a few minutes the group had joined together at the table and started eating. Elsword especially sat in silence, still not knowing of the normal social graces they all shared during meals. Chung was first to go.

"So, bizarre dream last night." He said.

"Oh?" Aisha cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We were all Phorus, color coded too."

"Wait then how'd you know who was Elsword and Elesis?" Ara questioned.

"Elesis had longer hair." The prince said, "Anyway, for some reason we were all competing in a race to the bottom of a hill and just rolled down before going too far and landing in a pond."

"That's kinda cute." The elder Sieghart commented.

"So anyone have any plans for the day?" Rena said, changing topics.

"Well, me and Ara are going out for the day." Elesis said.

"Rena you already know what I'm doing." Raven said.

"Oh do i?" She snickered, always wanting everyone to relatively be in the loop with everyone else. Raven sighed and just went along with it.

"Going to work on my truck."

"I'm planning on working on some drawings." Chung said next. Add remained silent, everyone knowing and not caring that he was just going to be in his lab all day.

"Just some reading." Aisha said, "Reaching the peak of my book, I'm so excited!"

"Eve and I have plans to gossip over tea before I leave with Elsword for tonight's performance." Lu said.

With that they finished eating and went their separate ways. Chung, Eve, Lu, and Aisha went upstairs as Ara and Elesis left for the garage followed by Raven. Add went downstairs leaving Rena and Elsword alone.

"So, mind helping me tidy up the table and then we can do some poetry?"

"Okay." Elsword nodded and followed the elf's lead, picking up the plates and stacking them on one another and resting the silverware on top. After bringing them to the sink Rena filled the sink with water, put the dishes in, and headed to the living room; the dishes could wait for now. Together the two girls sat on the sofa.

"So, poetry really isn't that hard." Rena stated with a smile.

"Really?" The crimsonette blinked, getting hopeful.

"Yeah." Rena looked around for a moment and then back at Elsword, "Throat slender and thin, base solid and made of tin. Roses fly through the sky, hidden only behind the ribbon that ties."

"Huh?" Elsword stared at the elf, wondering what that meant. With a smile she pointed behind the confused girl to a vase sitting on shelf. Its shape and structure matched what Rena had said, the skin covered with countless roses and a red ribbon tied around it.

"I just found something, took what it looked like, and made it rhyme. 'Thin', 'Tin'. 'Sky', 'Ties'." The emerald maiden explained, "And poetry comes in all kinds, some don't even rhyme. Want to try?"

"Umm….okay." Elsword looked around, hoping she didn't embarrass herself, "Ummm….."

"Why not tell me what you want to use as an example so I can help you?" Rena proposed.

"Oh, t-thanks. What about that?" Elsword pointed to a small flower pot with a white lily sitting on the table holding the television set.

"Oh, this flower? Sure. Flowers are always a nice fodder for poetry and songs." The gentle motherly figure rose and brought the lily over to the couch, gently setting it down between them, "So, what comes to mind when you see the flower?"

"It's white…" Elsword felt stupid for being so simple but Rena smiled encouragingly.

"That's a good start. How would you describe its color?"

"I guess it's like a cloud?"

"Hmm…" Rena thought for a second, "Pristine and pure, like fluffy clouds above. Yet smooth and soft, like the feather of a Dove." Elsword was dumbfounded, picturing Rena as this genius who could make anything sound lovely.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this…" Elsword frowned.

"Oh don't be like that." Rena smiled, "You just started, so of course you won't be great at it right off the bat. I've been doing poetry for a while. That and since you're suffering from amnesia your vocabulary took a bit of a hit. I'm sure with some time you'll get a lot better with it."

"If you say so." Sighing Rena set the flower aside and faced Elsword directly.

"So, Elsword. I'm seeing you've been showing some affection to Add."

"Y-Yeah?" Elsword answered.

"I know you might not know this, but Add has never been very…comfortable within the group given our past history and how he is normally." Rena said, "He isn't very social, preferring to spend his time alone in his lab. Even if he acts like it, he wouldn't give you the time of day. Would you really want to be with someone who isn't going to spend much time with you?" Elsword's first thought was that Rena was trying to deter her from pursuing a love interest but given how she felt around her clearly Rena was trying to help.

"I guess when you…put it like that I'd feel really lonely…"

"Exactly." Rena smiled, "Why don't you give relationships some time, just relax and enjoy things as they come."

"Sure. Thanks Rena." Elsword smiled. She felt so warm around her friends, they really cared.


	8. Shock from Awe

Chapter Eight: Shock from Awe

Rena and Elsword spent the next few hours talking and practicing poetry, to which Rena pointed out she had gotten very good at in a short period of time, when Ciel suddenly came to them from upstairs. The elven woman looked up to the butler.

"Yes Ciel?" She inquired sweetly.

"Lady Lu and Eve request the young lady's presence." He said professionally. Rena chuckled and looked at Elsword.

"That'll be them wanting to find you something to wear for your trip to the theatre. Best not keep them waiting." She said, patting Elsword on the shoulder, "We can work on some more poetry another time."

"Okay Rena." Elsword smiled, in a good mood after her time with the kind hearted poet, and followed Ciel upstairs.

He seemed like he was a nice guy, maybe a bit too stuck up and serious, but a nice guy all the same. He took her to the dressing room she had been to the day before. Eve and Lu were already present, Lu wearing a brilliant silver dress with three layers for the skirt. The sleeves were droopy but the design encompassed her like a shackle of painted lilacs. Eve wore her everyday dress but held what could only be the dress Elsword was due to wear. Crimson like her mane but simple like her personality Elsword felt pleased with it. It was slender and form fitting, ending at what would be her knees and with simple heels of a matching color.

"Wow…is that for me?" Elsword asked, sure it wasn't.

"Yes." Was all Eve said, "Now disrobe, we must make sure you are on time to the performance."

So after Ciel departed the room Lu and Eve assisted Elsword in getting prepared. Soon enough the royal demoness was bringing the crimsonette downstairs to the car. Ciel was standing ready and opened the backdoor of what could only be described as a small limo. Elsword entered first followed by Lu after which Ceil closed the door gently and entered the driver's seat after opening the garage.

"So Elsword, how do you feel?" Lu asked suddenly, snapping Elsword back to reality as she looked at the lavish seats and compared them to the cars she had been in already.

"Oh…um…nervous." Elsword said honestly.

"Oh? Why is that?" The demoness inquired innocently.

"I feel like I'm going to do something wrong…I wish I knew who I was before…"

"Well I for one think it doesn't matter." Lu said, "I have not been here long but these people, your friends, are clearly not the type to judge people just for who they are. They are very understanding." Looking up to a warm smile Elsword felt calmer, "Just be yourself."

"…" The crimsonette hesitated for a moment, "T-Thank you…"

* * *

The sun had set and Elder was alight with splendor. Driving home Elsword and Lu chatted about the performance which exceeded their expectations. Ceil drove calmly and slowly to give the girls time to talk to the fullest as he smiled at their joy.

"I must say the leading lady left something to be desired in her performance but the hero more than made up for it." Lu said, sipping on a drink they had bought before heading home; she had green tea while Elsword drank a simple brand soda.

"I liked when the princess jumped from the castle." Elsword said.

"It's a wonderful play, I'm glad that they did it proper justice." Lu smiled warmly as they finally pulled back into the garage at home, just in time for dinner. Aisha was waiting for them inside.

"Hey you two! Just in time!" Aisha waved, "It's stew for dinner, everyone's in the dining room."

"Thank you Aisha." Lu nodded slightly and the four residents convened for dinner with the others. After a brief moment to settle in they began eating. Elsword looked around at everyone.

"Elsword honey?" She jumped slightly at her name and turned to look at Rena, "Is something the matter?"

"N-No…I'm just thinking about the play we saw today…"

"I heard it was really good, what did you think?"

"Oh come now Rena, art is different for everyone." Lu stepped in with a gentle smile, "As a poet you should understand that better than anyone." Everyone laughed a little as Rena pouted, just trying to be nice but she got over it quickly.

"Say, it's been a good long while since we all went and did something." Chung mused, running his finger around the rim of his glass.

"I know right?" Elesis forced a yawn to surface, "I'm so bored."

"Well why don't we just take a vacation?" Raven said bluntly, "I mean heck, it's not like we really have money issues. Eve." Raven flashed a teasing look at the Nasod who was sipping her tea calmly.

"Whatever could you be inferring Raven?" She danced around the accusation, "However I do agree, it has gotten rather stuffy."

"But where should we go?" Add said, "So many places."

"Road trip?" Aisha asked.

"But so many things could go wrong…" Rena said. She always got absurdly motherly and protective when they went on trips and always had everything planned out. Raven just burst into laughter.

"Hah ha! Good!" He chuckled, "Everyone should lose their mind once and a while, it's healthy for you."

"Come on Rena, what's the harm?" Ara said.

"I believe a road trip would be the best course of action." Add said, "After all…Elsword has still lost her memory." Add said.

"So a road trip, traveling and taking it as it comes would be the best course of action to not overwhelm her." Eve nodded.

"I'm making things harder…" Elsword shrunk into her seat but felt someone place a hand on her head. Looking up she saw the blue eyes of the resident prince.

"No you're not Elsword, we all just want to make it easier on you. Besides, we're all going together so it'll be fun either way." He smiled and Elsword felt her stomach float. Blushing she looked away, confusing him and making him think he did the wrong thing. Aisha stepped in on a dime.

"Chung's right Elsword! Besides, I've always wanted to try taking a road trip, and since I'm not driving it'll give me lots of time to continue my book!"

"So it's decided." Raven said, setting his empty glass on the table, "We'll leave the day after tomorrow so everyone can take time to pack. Make sure you pack light everyone so we have room."

After dinner everyone went their own ways. Add went straight to the basement, saying something to himself about having to pause all of his work for this. Aisha, Eve, Lu, and Ceil went upstairs to have some evening tea and Chung and Raven went to the garage to sort out some stuff for the trip. Elsword sat in the living room with Ara and Elesis as Rena was busy watering the flowers out front.

"So." Elsword suddenly jumped slightly, jostled out of her train of thought, as she looked up at her sister, "How you holding up sis?"

"I'm…feeling better." She replied honestly.

"You feeling excited about going out to see the world with everyone?" Ara grinned innocently, resting her head on Elesis's lap.

"I just want to let you know." Elesis started, "Rena will be pulling you aside, hell probably after she's done with the flowers, to give you an important lesson."

"Oh…" Elsword sank into her seat, feeling guilty for once again being a time consumption.

"No no, Elsword this isn't anything that's just for you." Ara stepped in, earning her gaze, "It's something Rena tells all us girls when we go on a vacation, to keep it fresh and for protection."

"And speaking of…" As if on cue Rena was in the living room holding a satchel and looking at Elsword.

"Want us to leave?" The mature crimsonette inquired.

"Nah, it will be easier if you're here." Rena said, sitting down next to Elsword. She placed a hand on hers and looked her in the eyes, "Now, Elsword, you remember when we were shopping for clothes and I expressed my concern on your fashion choice?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, not everyone is a nice guy like Chung, Raven, and the other boys around the house. Some of them would try to…assault your body sexually."

"In other words, they'd try to do things to you against your will to make them feel good." Elesis clarified with a hint of acid in her voice.

"I hadn't normally thought much about it, but one vacation we went on almost ended with Ara succumbing to some of those men. We were very lucky Raven was looking for her so we could go to dinner and stepped in."

"I still thank him for that…" Ara blushed a little. Her life partner laughed and held her waist.

"And he still tells you to stop." Elesis teased, poking her nose.

"So anyway, after that scare I decided to make it a rule that all the girls wear these special pads when we go on vacation." Rena pulled out some metal plates and handed them to Elsword. They were light to her, almost like paper, but still had that solid feel, "They'll give you a hidden edge to fight back if you end up getting caught alone."

"Always aim for here sis." Elesis had gotten up with Ara, waiting for Elsword to look, and moved her leg slowly, demonstrating a proper kick, and ending right between Ara's thighs, "that'll make 'em cave in and you can either run away or take an attacker out of the fight."

"Okay, thank you." Elsword nodded.

"I have plates for your ankles and heels, knees, and elbows. If you're going to fight back, remember where your plates are and always keep them covered by clothing so they won't be expecting it."

"Yeah, if they know you have them they can prepare themselves for the blow and will also be more cautious." Elesis said, "If you want I can give you some training before we go."

"Maybe we should do that anyways…" Ara said meekly, "Elsword did forget her memory. While I'm sure she retains her combat memory instinctively, it'd probably be best to give her a course first."

"Yeah, Ara's right." Rena said, "And if I hear you blaming yourself Elsword I'm slapping you smack on the cheek." The elf teased. Elesis leaned in with a warm smile.

"We're doing this because we care about you Elsword, we want to help you." Elsword clenched the plate she held, trying not to tear up.

"Thank you…everyone." She sniffled a little, and the three girls all hugged her supportively.

* * *

 **Vayne: HO. LY. FUUUUUCK. I am so sorry everyone for the delays. I had a weeklong vacation around the start of summer once I got out of college and I spent the entire time with family and after I got back home I've been having job interviews and academic issues so I've been busy still! But good news! I think it should be dying down soon and I'll be able to get more sweet, sweet ToDtL chapters out! I wanted to say again, thank you all for sticking it with me through all these delays, and I'll be sure to pay much more attention to detail in these updates you guys and girls deserve so much. I love you all, hope you enjoyed the read!**


	9. To Wish Upon a Star

Chapter Nine: To Wish Upon a Star

After a day of packing, tidying, cleaning, and for Elsword training the group was assembling in the garage with their things. Elesis had packed most of Elsword's things since the poor girl was unsure about what she needed. The dusty scent of the garage made her want to sneeze, but she forced the feeling down out of consideration for the people around her.

"Alright, so here's how we'll divide us up." Raven said, "I'll be taking point in my truck with Rena in the front and Chung and Elsword in the back. Behind us will be Elesis, Ara, and Add."

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Add said, knowing the disgust in Elesis's groan, "I've lived here for a while, can I at least have some respect?"

"History can be hard to let go." Eve said, "Mr. Stalker."

"Touche." Add chuckled.

"And finally we'll have Lu, Ceil, Aisha, and Eve in the back of the line. Any complaints?" Raven finished.

"No." Everyone said.

"Everyone may store their luggage in my car." Eve said. Since it was essentially a limo it had the most room so everyone obliged. After getting a couple thick blankets and several warm pillows for the back of Raven's truck the group set off for their trip. Since Elder was so close to home, the plan was to skip it and head straight to Bethma. Eve had been up all night prior contacting old friends to explain the situation to keep things smooth. Given the daily lives of this merry band they took the news easily.

So with their home settling into the forest behind them Elsword couldn't help but look around. She hadn't sat in the back of a truck before and the pure speed that the complex vehicle ran at sent her into a childlike wonder that Chung, unbeknownst to her, couldn't help but smile at. If she focused on a single object it would blast by her but seemed to walk by at the same time; if she found herself losing her focus everything became a blur whipping by.

"Hey Elsword." Chung's voice snapped her back to the immediate reality and she sat back down properly.

"Y-Yes?" Did she do something wrong?

"So you looking forward to this trip?" The prince asked sweetly, the innocent sincerity in his eyes causing her to melt into relaxation.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elsword said, pressing her fingers together, "I really want to get to know everyone…since I forgot. I just hope I have fun with everyone too."

"Heh, given how things are around our group there's never a dull moment. If you ever have any problems you should bring them to Raven or Rena, they'll definitely help you." Chung said.

"Okay." Elsword looked up at the clouds, the only things seeming to remain static, "Hey Chung? What was I like before?" Chung expected this.

"Well, I'm sure you've already been told, but you were a great friend. You were always there for everyone, fun to be with, and reliable in any situation. Sure you butted heads with Aisha a lot and got into fights with Elesis being siblings and all, but we wouldn't want to go a day without you." He concluded. It seemed Elsword found this answer to be sufficient, replying with a series of thoughtful nods.

"Oh, I had a really weird dream last night." She said suddenly.

"Oh? What was it about? If you don't mind my asking."

"I dunno…It was really dark and raining and I was in a really big town with super tall buildings. I was wearing a trench coat and a hat and seemed to be looking for something."

"Huh, maybe it's trying to tell you something." Chung said, "But that also feels like you're starting to remember things."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you dreamt of a big city and we haven't ever been to one with you since the incident so the only way you'd come up with it would be if the memory came back to you but sounds like it's still pretty fuzzy." Chung pulled out a large pad of paper and a pencil, "Why don't you get some sleep? Maybe you'll remember some other stuff." With nothing better, or at least more important, to do Elsword took him up on that offer and ruffled the blankets they were sitting on a little to pull one over her, the rushing wind from the freeway making her slightly cold. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I was standing outside of a bar. The pouring rain pooled gently into my cap before cascading off the sides. My leather trench coat housed both my hands; a cigarette in my mouth, half-done. The flickering lights of the sign caught my eye, 'The Drunken Glitter'. Not knowing why I opened the door and stepped inside._

 _The crowded bar was filled with merry patrons sitting around the numerous tables that dotted the floor. Some shot pool, others flung darts. Ignoring this I made my way to the bar and rested my elbow on it._

" _What'll it be ma'am?" The young barkeep inquired._

" _I'm looking for someone." I said with a sideways glance. The man chuckled._

" _Aren't we all?" He laughed. I smiled ever so slightly, blinking for a full second before nodding my head down and looking back at him._

" _I'm not looking for just anyone. I'm looking for myself." I said. I had to find it, I needed to remember._

" _Well we're fresh out of personal revelations here." The barkeep said cryptically, wiping a shot glass. He poured a tiny cup of a brownish liquid and pushed it towards me, "But I hear the club down the road has some…unique notifications."_

 _I eyed the bartender suspiciously before downing the shot with ease and leaving as quietly as I had arrived. The seemingly inaccurate directions were in fact spot on as the street was sloped. Turning on my heel out of the door I strode down this rainy town again._

 _Three minutes, a cab drives by, the drunken customer yelling something incoherent. Six and a half, a dove lifts off a telephone wire. Nine minutes, I arrive at another bright establishment. Not caring for the name I walk inside, the bright red and pink lights making me feel odd. I looked around the lavished room, spying no one of interest until…_

" _Chung?" I blinked in shock. Sitting in the corner with a glass of wine was the Prince himself. I rushed over, maybe he had seen me! He looked up from his glass and smiled warmly, suddenly forcing me to a stop. My chest felt like I had run into a wall while running downhill._

" _Elsword, great to see you." He said._

" _A-Ah…Um…" I stuttered. Why did I want to say something?!_

" _What is it?" Chung stood up and stepped closer, eyes but a foot from her own, "Do you need to tell me something?"_

" _C-Chung….I…I-."_

* * *

"Ah!" Elsword gasped as she shot upright, hand stretched outward. With ragged breaths she soon realized she was awake now. It was dark, spare for a lone sphere providing a dim light giving just enough to see the truck bed, and Chung was fast sleep. She held her head, feeling sore, "Just a dream…Right?"

Suddenly a sharp ring ushered from her pack. Before they left Eve had given her a phone with everyone's number and names. Rushing to pull it from her bag she opened to see it was Ara. Clicking the answer button she held it to her ear.

"Y-Yes?" She said, still shocked from her sudden awakening.

"Elsword are you okay? You just suddenly shot upright in the truck." The ebonette said. _That's right…Sis and Ara are right behind us._ Elsword recalled the order they were traveling in, "Elsword?"

"Oh!" She snapped out of her distraction, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just…had a weird dream…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Hey put her on speaker, Add's got his headphones on anyway." She heard Elesis's muffled voice through the phone.

"Okay. Elsword hang on one second I'm gonna put you on speaker phone."

"Okay…" Elsword heard the click.

"Hear me?" Elesis asked, slightly obscured but clear enough.

"Yeah."

"So you had a weird dream huh?" Elesis said, "Don't keep us in suspense sis, tell us. You seemed really agitated."

"Well…" Elsword looked at Chung, "I had a weird dream last night and I told Chung. He said I might be remembering stuff and said I could go to sleep if I wanted."

"M'kay." Ara replied.

"And I was in a really big city…wearing a brown trench coat and a hat. I was outside a bar and I went in to talk to the barkeeper. I told him I was…looking for myself and he told me, kinda strangely, that there was a place down the road I should check out. So I went there and it was a really….weird place."

"What was it like?" Elesis asked for details.

"It was really red…and pink. With a lot of music." Elesis was silent, "But in the corner I saw Chung."

"Really? Was he with a girl?"

"No!" Elsword found herself snapping at Ara's suggestion. She blinked in surprise, "I-I mean no, he wasn't…"

"What was he doing?" Elesis asked, taking over.

"He was just drinking. I walked over to him and then he said hello to me and…my chest felt really sore."

"Warm?" Ara piped up.

"Yeah…I guess. I felt like I really wanted to tell him something but it couldn't come out. I think I was just about to say it when I suddenly woke up."

"Hmmm…." Elesis mumbled to herself, "Well it's probably nothing. You shouldn't worry about it. We'll be passing the border to Bethma really soon so you might wanna sleep some more, it'll be really hot."

"Okay…Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem, now go to bed sleepy pants." Elesis chuckled. Ara said farewell and hung up, leaving Elsword alone. She looked back at Chung and then laid down to stare at the night sky.

"I wonder what these dreams mean…" She mumbled. Why was she trying to find herself? Was her old self trying to find the new her to make her remember? Was it the other way around? Countless thoughts ran through her head but one remained prominent, "What was I trying to say to him…?" She whispered softly as she stole another glance at the young prince.

He didn't seem like one in fact, but opinion. His smooth skin and silky blonde hair felt like out of a fantasy book. Elsword turned back to the sky and saw something flash across her field of vision. She wondered what it was. Her phone buzzed again.

" **Hey Elsword there's some shooting stars!"** It was Aisha, **"If you see one don't forget to make a wish! ;3"**

"Make a wish…?" Elsword put the phone down and looked back to the sky to see another star fire across the inky horizon. She knew just what she wanted. A hand on her chest she spoke gently, "I wish I learn what I had to tell Chung."


	10. Scales and Tales

Chapter Ten: Scales and Tales

"It's so hot…" Elsword panted as she sat in the truck bed, being careful not to touch the sides after discovering the burning heat.

"Well Bethma is pretty barren, nothing compared to Sander though." Chung said, briefly wiping his brow.

"What's Sander?"

"It's a city in the desert. It doesn't rain much and it's hot sand everywhere. It's blazing hot during the day, and really cold at night."

"Wow…that sounds harsh."

"Yeah, but the natives sure are tough." Chung said. Just then the back window slid open.

"Hey you two, we're almost to town." Rena said, "You both alright back there?"

"It's too hot…" Elsword said, earning a laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll be in town soon enough and you can cool off before we head to the port. We'll be staying there for a while anyways to say hello to old friends." She turned back to her book then, leaving the back window open in case they still wished to talk.

A few minutes later the group arrived in the town of Bethma. After parking so their vehicles were out of the way the group met up and headed to the mayor's home. Standing in front of the door Raven knocked.

"Just a minute!" A woman's voice called. There was the sound of clutter and the door eventually opened to reveal Stella, the mayor of Bethma, "Hey! Long time no see you guys!"

"Nice to see you again Stella." Rena said, giving her a warm hug.

"How have things been?" Chung asked, sitting on a nearby rock lining a small garden.

"Oh same old stuff." Stella said, "But mostly the hassle with the Lizardmen."

"Oh dear, is something wrong?" Eve questioned. She had no reports of negative activity in the area. Stella blinked and realized her wording.

"Oh no, nothing like that. You see Beurak and ChaCha Buch apparently met up at some point and discussed some delicate matters. Turns out they feel like exposing themselves to human culture and vice versa. The nearby oasis has been turned into a Lizardman Cultural Center of sorts, you guys should check it out! They even offer a spiritual hike."

"A spiritual hike?" Ara was interested in that.

"Yeah. I haven't taken it myself what with my busy days but I hear it's quite the experience."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Elesis said.

"Hmm…I must admit learning about their history could be interesting." Add said to himself. Everyone but Elsword found that rather bizarre; Add came across more the kind for science and technology, not the history of a primitive tribal species.

"Well we didn't exactly leave home with a plan." Raven said, "Why don't we check it out?"

"Yeah, that spirit walk sounds like fun too." Rena said, hugging Raven's arm.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Elesis smiled.

"Yeah get going to guys." Stella said, "I got some work to do anyways, but it was great to see you all again."

"Likewise Stella." Chung smiled.

So with their new goal set the group set out for the Cultural Center. Luckily it was not a long drive from the town, with a number of signs and markers to guide them. Elsword and Chung sat together again in the back of Raven's truck.

"So Elsword, looking forward to this?" Chung asked, wanting to pass the time.

"Yeah, I don't really know anything about them though…" She hoped she wouldn't do anything rude. Chung just chuckled.

"You're not alone there, the Lizardmen have a habit of avoiding human settlements so not a whole lot is known about them. We're all probably going to learn something new today."

"I hope we have fun." Elsword said absent mindedly.

"I'm sure we will. We're going together." Chung poked her cheek innocently. However she burst into a blush and curled up at the touch. Chung blinked, "Elsword?"

"I-It's nothing." She mumbled through her knees. Chung sighed and let her be as their little convoy drove on.

Several minutes later Raven and the other drivers pulled into a small clearing in the valley they had descended into, a few Lizardmen scattered about the entrance.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Rena said once the entire gang had gathered in the clearing.

"I must admit I am curious as to what we will learn." Eve mused as they walked into the village, the residents going about their lives as normal.

"As am I, but where should we begin?" Add latched on to Eve's train of thought.

"Why don't we check out that spirit walk? After all we're here only because Stella told us about it." Chung suggested.

"And if we run into anything on the way we can divert attention, this path probably isn't going to get up and go." Lu seconded the opinion.

"Well let's find out where it is first." Raven said, looking around. He noticed a map board and they walked over to it, "Let's see…There's the market, a craftsman section, the walk is past that."

"Great, let's get a move on then." Aisha said.

With their destination determined the gang proceeded through the market place. They were not the only tourists visiting, many a stranger gazing upon the cultural makings of the tribe. Freshly made sample dishes sat in some stalls while others portrayed brilliantly woven tapestries that must tell ancient legends.

"We're here anyways, let's check out the stalls." Elesis said. As if he had read her mind Add was already examining a slender clay pot from a stall. This took the others by quite the shock as surely a scientist like him had no proper interest for such mundane pottery.

"Can I help you sir?" The shopkeeper asked, concluding his deal with another. Add, finger resting on his chin with intrigue, held up the vase he observed.

"Fine craftsmanship sir. Clearly built to withstand conditions unlike those of us modern folk. How does it work?" The silver haired intellectual pondered as he rotated it in his hand. While the merchant began to explain the process Eve crossed her arms.

" _Surely a ruse."_ She thought to herself. She had further concerns regarding him that were more than past grudges but now the affection he has expressed to Elsword. She knew he never took a breath without an agenda bonded with it.

"Who knew?" Chung chuckled, feeling Eve's calculating thoughts. Elsword looked at him, confused about what was funny. When she looked back Add was walking back to them with the vase, seemingly having purchased it.

As they continued down the path, her friends chatting to each other, Elsword looked around in awe. The people and their clothes, the art and buildings, they all seemed primitive compared to what she first knew but also had a grandeur to them. As if no matter what the world would say they would not change their ways, the ways they were content with.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Then out of the blue Elsword, not paying attention to her direction, walked into a Lizardman female who was doing the same, sending the vase she carried on her head flying as they fell down. Raven saw the occurrence and shot to catch the vase but it proved heavier than he imagined and fell flat on his face. However he held the vase intact in both hands above his head.

"Elsword! Are you okay?" Elesis hurried over to her sister, helping her up as Ara did the same for the tribe member. Meanwhile Raven picked himself up just as Rena moved up to him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" The woman bowed in apology.

"N-No it's my fault. I wasn't looking." Elsword said not wanting the woman to feel guilty.

"No, you were taking in the scenery as a visitor! I live here, don't have much right losing track and running into people just because it's a nice day. Oh! My vase." She turned as Raven walked up.

"Saved it, but might have a scratch or two." Raven admitted as he had caught the vase originally in his left hand.

"Oh, nothing some paint won't fix!" She said, taking the vase and setting it down as she pulled off the lid. She then held out a handful of berries, "Please, have some as a token of my gratitude."

"Oh, thank you." Chung smiled kindly as he took one. Just as he went to put it in his mouth she stopped him.

"Oh, don't eat them normally! They have a very special way of eating them for the best effect." She began to demonstrate once everyone had one, "Set it just behind your teeth and hold the stem with them. Let it sit for a few minutes and then pull out the stem and let the juices come out naturally."

"Pretty complex for a fruit." Add commented, "Wonder how it developed to be like this."

"Why not just leave it to wonder and enjoy it?" Lu sighed, "But could you spare a few more? I'd love for my servant to grow some and test with sweets."

"Of course! No special means to grow, just care for them like any other plant. They're a vine plant just so you know." She handed Ciel another small handful which he promptly bagged and stored away.

"Thank you for the information ma'am." Ciel said courteously.

"Please, enjoy your visit!" She said, setting the vase upon her crown again before waving farewell and proceeding on her way. Elsword watched her leave before putting the berry in her mouth as instructed.

"I hope I didn't cause trouble." She sighed.

"Well nothing was broken and she seemed happy enough." Rena said, wrapping an arm around the crimsonette's shoulder, "All's well that ends well."

"Exactly, so let's hurry up and get to that nature walk!" Elesis said.

"You're the last person I'd expect to be hyped for a nature walk. It's a spirit walk by the way." Aisha laughed, followed by everyone else. Elsword smiled, she had good friends. With that they continued down the walkway to the nature walk.

* * *

 **Okay! I am SO. SO. SO DAMN SORRY! Writer's block after writer's block, event after event, my own mind and real life have kept me from coming back here for so long that when I checked which arm Raven had for a claw I saw there's a new bloody character out! Sadly no I'm not going to be including him in this revival, but will try to look stuff up to see what his personality is like so I can include him in future stories. I'm coming back everyone, just can't be as fast as once I was with work and college combined. Thank you for your support!**


	11. Walk Through the Soul

**Vayne: So, good news. Im all done with college and ive been getting back into Elsword to get my mojo back. Now since I didn't even know about this, I will be updating some of the character classes to their 3** **rd** **jobs. Ones that don't have them will be transcended. Thank you!**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword. (transcend)**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper. (transcend)**

 **Rena: Night Watcher (transcend)**

 **Raven: Blade Master – Furious Blade**

 **Eve: Code Empress – Code: Esencia**

 **Aisha: Void Princess – Oz Sorcerer**

 **Elesis: Grand Master – Empire Sword**

 **Ara: Yama Raja – Brahman Samraat**

 **Add: Mastermind - Dominator**

 **Lu/Ciel: Noblesse – Innocent**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Walk Through the Soul

The hot Bethma sun battered down on wooden bridge and stone floor. The gang walked along, headed for the spirit trail. Their merry band stuck out like a sore thumb among the lizardman tribe and visiting tourists yet they paid it no mind.

"Wonder what this walk denotes…" Add mumbled to himself but Elsword heard him.

"What do you mean Add?" Elsword asked in innocent curiosity. That procced everyone else to notice he had said something.

"Well, as is clear the Lizardmen are a primitive, tribal people. They also have experience with magic." Add's face scrunched up at the word, Aisha rolled her eyes, "So while I doubt they would induce a magical spirit journey to random people, it must be some manner of natural phenomena."

"You mean like drugging?" Rena asked.

"Yes. Humans aren't the sole beings to use plants for a high. One example is horned sheep to the far north."

"Oh I read about those guys." Aisha piped up, "They scrape off a breed of moss and eat it to get high. Sometimes they get mad though and hurt unlucky hikers."

"Indeed. But some flora can induce this through scent." Add continued to rub his chin, "I had no knowledge of a plant species like that in these wastes however…I must remember to take a sample."

"But…wouldn't the tribe get mad for taking the flowers?" Elsword asked, they did seem important. Add just smiled.

"Not like that Elsword. My drones can copy the biology of the flower for me to replicate in my lab. It's about as harmful to the plant as a soft breeze is."

"Well as long as you don't steal any." Lu said.

"Ah, that must be it up ahead." Raven drew the groups attention forward, to a pair of shamans sitting outside a cave entrance. The male sat smoking from an engraved pipe, a silk kilt and necklace woven from bird feather. The female, possibly his wife, stood over him watching for visitors. She noticed them once they changed their path slightly to head straight towards them.

"Hi! We're here to see the spirit trail?" Chung greeted.

"Ah, wonderful!" She said.

"Don't forget." The male said between puffs. She glared at him as he chuckled.

"As I was about to say." He nudged him with her foot, "You will enter the trail in groups of two. Preferably those in a…romantic relationship."

"Well, guess we'll go first." Rena smiled, wrapping an arm around Raven's.

"Wonderful. There is a waiting period of five minutes between entrances. No real guidelines, simply follow the lights and don't take anything from the cavern."

"Will do." Raven replied, and headed in with his partner. As the minutes ticked by the others worked out who would go with who; Elsword sat quietly to the side. Next Lu and Ciel, followed by Eve and Aisha, and Add went in by himself after explaining he had no significant other.

"Elsword?" Her head shot up from her knees, having dozed off. Chung stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder, "Didn't you want to go on the trail?"

"O-Oh! R-Right." She blushed as Chung helped her up.

"Go on, the guide says we should go last for some reason."

"No I'm saying it's not a good idea to go." She said, clearly trying to explain something. Chung took Elsword's hand and led her to the cave. He smiled. Her heard began to thump.

"Enjoy the walk." The female shaman smiled before turning back to the hot headed warrior.

"Thank you." She said softly as she walked with Chung into the dark cave. After a few beats they saw light up ahead. Elsword also saw she had latched onto Chung's arm in the dark and meekly looked up at his face. He looked onward as if nothing was wrong, so Elsword kept his arm in hers.

"Got cooler all of a sudden." Chung said, making small talk.

"D-Did it?" Elsword looked around at the glowing rocks lining the walls. Her face felt like she had just sat in a boiling bath.

"A little." The prince laughed a bit. The rocks were arranged in some places and natural in others.

"Hey, what's that?" Elsword pointed to the wall where the crystals had been arranged to form a picture of a lizardman holding two stones, one focused with orange shards, the other with a dark green that was near black. They walked over.

"Hey, there's an inscription." Chung looked down, "Hah, good thing I read some of Aisha's foreign language books."

"What does it say?" Elsword asked, slowly and unwillingly letting him go. She placed a hand on her heart. _Why am I feeling so woosy?_

"Hmm…seems an older dialect. Let's see…" Chung ran his finger across the words, mouthing to himself. After he was finished he stood up and backed up, "From what I can put together, it looks like part of a story. The first lizardman shaman who found two powerful El shards, and 'From his teachings all shamans learn.'"

"So…the first lizardman?" Elsword asked.

"Something like that. Let's keep on going, maybe there's more of the story."

"Okay." Elsword stepped after him, "Um…c-could I hold your arm?"

"Huh? Sure." Chung seemed a bit confused, but since she did lose her memory perhaps being in a gloomy cave was a bit scary. She held his arm again and they walked onward. Hardly a minute passed before another picture appeared, each of the crystals portrayed before, but the green one surrounded by an even darker set like an aura. Chung leaned down with Elsword still clutching to him, "From one came life, warmth, and passion. From the other, came forbidden practice, death, and despair." Chung looked up with a look of calm realization.

"Chung?"

"Oh, sorry, you don't remember. When you guys first came to Bethma you had to help the residents with a nasty Shaman called Kayak. He was raising the dead, and was going to resurrect a dragon but you guys stopped him. I'm thinking his magic was developed from this bad El Shard it mentions."

"Oh, I'm glad he was stopped."

"Me too. Though not as much as when you guys' saved my life." They started off.

"We did?"

"Yeah, my home, Hamel, was besieged by demons. They even managed to overpower my father, who taught me to fight, and turned him to their side." Chung paused as Elsword gasped, "No no, he's fine now. But I had to fight him when it all began. Obviously he was better than me and I was badly wounded. I escaped, and ran into you and the others. You took me in and got me out of hamel, leaving it to the Red Knights. Elesis is their captain, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Hah, well she did technically resign but they all still see her as their true commander. Anyways, after you helped me get stronger alongside you we went back to Hamel and stopped the invasion and free my father from the demon's grasp. Demons swarmed the chamber and he leapt into battle without fear so we could escape. I wanted to stay, but he told me I had to get stronger."

"He sounds like an incredible man…" She said.

"Yeah, he fought them all off single handed and is alive and well ruling with my mother, Queen Delilah. Oh, and if they ever ask us to come visit they prefer we speak on a first name basis."

"Okay." Elsword saw another picture, "Hey another one."

"Okay…" Chung leaned down to read as Elsword looked at the creation. It showed the first Lizardman shaman throwing the corrupt shard into a prism of many colors. Chung stood up, "This one's pretty clear. 'Unwilling to share this foul creation, the great shaman cast it unto a prison of the elements, locking it away forever.'"

"But…Kayak found it didn't he? Was it destroyed?"

"Well, I'm sure the colors are just symbolic, and he did have crystals embedded in his staff when you guys stopped him. So, I'm pretty sure it was either destroyed or given to Cha-Cha-Buch for safekeeping. He helped you guys track down Kayak."

"Ah, well, hopefully nothing happens."

"Yeah. Let's go." Chung felt it wasn't needed to move on to grim topics. They continued and exited the cave. But it seemed the walk wasn't over yet. They stood in an oasis, pure white flowers coating the ground.

"Wow…" Elsword walked forward, "It's so pretty…"

"Yeah, must be nearing the end I guess." Chung looked back as Elsword was leaning against a tree suddenly, "Elsword?! Are you okay?!" He ran over.

"Y-Yeah…" she breathed, "Just…a bit…sleepy…" Her eyes began to close, and she suddenly fell asleep.

"H-Hey!" Chung blushed as she fell into him. With nothing else to do he sat down, resting her head on his lap as he didn't want to wake her up. If it went for too long he'd call Eve. There wasn't any reception but everyone had a special device, mainly to call Ophelia or Oberon for help with things but could call Eve in an emergency. He sighed, "Nothing to do but wait for her to wake up."

" _Where am i?" Elsword awoke to the pouring rain. Thunder crackled in the sky as she got to her feet, coat soaking with rain._

 _"Teeheehee~." She head a laugh and looked up to see a whisk of hair around the corner._

" _Hey! Wait!" She called out and gave chase. Sprinting through the alley she felt she was getting closer but every time she turned a corner she saw a leg run past the next. She ran for minutes, her lungs burning, legs aching, and finally came to a dead end, "Damn it, where'd they go?"_

" _Don't you know?" She spun around to see a young girl standing there in nothing but a small white dress, head bend down._

" _Know what?" Elsword walked closer._

" _Don't you know?" As the garbed woman reached her the girl looked up, sending a chill down Elsword's spine as she looked herself dead in the eyes. Rain, no, tears trickled down her cheeks, "You already know. So why don't you know?" From her feet up, she began to disappear._

" _Wait!" She tried to grab her but touched nothing. She was frantic as her young self slowly vanished, "What do I need to know?!"_

" _You already know…" She said again, "Why don't you know…?"_

 _She vanished, and all was darkness._


	12. Skyward Bound

Chapter Twelve: Skyward Bound

"Nnn…" Elsword groaned.

"Elsword!" Chung exclaimed as the crimsonette rubbed her eyes.

"C-Chung…?" She slowly sat up.

"Whoa, easy there." He held her shoulders, balancing her.

"What happened…?"

"Yutamba Dormana." A familiar voice came from behind and Elsword and Chung looked up to see Add flicking a coin, "Or in English, Maiden's Dream. An interesting flower." He put the coin away, "Not only is it certainly not native to this place, but it exudes a peculiar aroma that lulls female creatures into a deep sleep."

"Then we should move."

"Um…" Elsword blinked, still groggy. Chung however picked her up, "Ah!"

"Too tired to walk, but we should be moving."

"…" Elsword was red with embarrassment, saying nothing.

"Come on, exit isn't far." Add said.

So the two met up with the rest of the group. Ara and Elesis had already met up.

"Elsword, are you alright?" Rena ran up to them. She simply yawned.

"Y-Yeah…" She mumbled, "Could you…set me down?"

"Ah, sorry." Chung blushed and set Elsword on her feet.

"Guess that's why they didn't want us going in." Elesis sighed.

"I do wish I knew what it was like."

"I have video recording of the trail. I will show it to you if you wish." Eve said.

"That's be great Eve." Ara smiled.

"Well, it's definitely a romantic idea." Aisha chimed, "Falling into a deep slumber, resting upon your lovers lap~."

"You slept on the floor." Eve said.

"Eve! So mean!" Aisha stomped her foot while everyone else laughed.

"Still, they must have quite the herbalist to tend to these." Add mused.

"Well, I think we should be moving on now." Raven said, "Next stop,"

"Altera!" Everyone but Elsword said. Elesis walked over to her confused sister.

"Altera is a flying island, home of the Nasods. It's also where we found Eve." Elsword looked at the queen, who simply nodded.

"Well, if we want to catch a ship before tomorrow we'll want to leave now." Ciel commented.

"Down to a T as always." Lu smiled.

"Back to the cars then." Raven said, and the group started off.

As they walked, Elsword slowly began to trail behind as she stared at the floor. Elesis looked back and noticed, whispering to Ara before slowing her gait.

"Hey sis, something on your mind?" Elesis asked once Elsword caught up.

"Oh…I…had another bizzare dream in the oasis."

"The flowers?"

"Yeah." Elsword looked up look at Chung, chatting with Ara and Aisha, "I saw…"

"Chung?" Elesis followed the gaze. The younger sibling shook her head.

"No…I saw a…young version of myself." Elesis blinked, concerned.

"And what happened?"

"I was chasing her through alleys, and then she appeared behind me. She just said…'Don't you know?'"

"Don't you know?"

"She just kept saying it. And she vanished."

"Hmm…" Elesis thought, but came up blank, "I don't know what to say."

"Me neither…"

"Why don't you ask Eve? I'm sure if you ask Aisha would be fine riding with Chung for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Eve is way smarter than I am. And Lu and Ciel are in the same car, and Lu had similar problems with memory."

"If you say so…" Elesis patted her sister on the back.

"Hey, buck up! Nothing good come from overthinking anything." She laughed heartily.

"Hey!" They looked up, seeing they drifted back in their conversation.

"If haste is not made, you will be left behind." Eve said.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Elesis chuckled, "Hey Aisha, mind switching with Elsword for a bit?"

"Huh? Why?"

"She just wants to get to know Lu a little better." Elsword looked at her sister, it was half true in a sense. Everyone else saw the look in her eyes and understood what she meant.

"Sure! A little air will do me some good." Aisha smiled.

"Welp, come on." Raven said, "Don't want to be late and let poor Ciel's planning go to waste."

* * *

"So, what did you wish to talk about?" Eve asked, gently sipping her tea with Elsword and Lu as Ciel drove the car.

"umm…I told my sis about this…dream I had. And she said I should ask you about." She said, then recited the story. Lu set her cup down, crossing her legs in thought.

"A past version of one's self in a dream, and indication of a repressed memory." Eve said to herself.

"Repressed?"

"When you get amnesia, you don't forget everything." Lu pointed out, "You didn't need help walking after you got it did you?"

"N-No."

"There are particular things of the mind that are natural. They occur without thinking." Eve explained, "Eating, drinking, moving, breathing, and other things. Even if you don't remember your name or who you are, you still have the knowledge to survive."

"I see."

"Now sometimes memories that are important to you, like maybe a past experience or person, you don't remember it but you haven't exactly forgotten it either."

"but…" Elsword started.

"That means the memory has been repressed. Let me give you an example." Eve said. She pulled out a small sweet, "You know what this is, correct?"

"A cookie." Elsword said.

"Now," Eve placed it on the small table in the car and formed a light cage, "The cookie is in a cage, and therefore beyond your reach."

"Um…okay."

"Now, imagine that the cookie is one of your memories. You brain knows the memory, but your body cannot retrieve. The memory, or in this case cookie, has been repressed from you."

"I…think I get it." Elsword said.

"Can I have that?" Lu said, eying the cookie intently. Eve smiled and shook her head, lifting the cage for the demon to snatch it away, "Mmm…Ciel makes the best sweets~."

"How did you meet Ciel?" Elsword asked. Lu opened her eyes, mouth full of crumbs, and swallowed. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth before speaking.

"It all started back when I was still a demon lord." Lu said. Eve had set her cup down, having not heard the story either, "A servant betrayed me, and I was put in a corner, figuratively and literally. It took all my energy and power just to escape. I woke up in Elrios with no memory, no power, no meaning. Ciel stumbled upon me in my weakened state." She chuckled, "You'd never guess he used to be a hitman would you?"

"Quite a surprise I admit." Eve said.

"Around that time, the demon realm sent assassins after me to finish the job. Ciel held them off, not even knowing me, and paid the price with his life."

"But…he's fine isn't he?" Elsword looked at the driver's window.

"He laid dying next to me, and something about his valiance, his determination and kindness, it brought back my memories. Most importantly for him, a contract. In exchange for his life, he was to swear eternal servitude to me. He accepted, and was reborn as a half demon, and my everlasting servant." She looked down, "And friend…"

"That's a touching story." Elsword said.

"Were that you met under better circumstances."

"Ciel doesn't regret his decision. I think deep down, he wanted a better purpose. And after all, how could any man resist such a darling cutie like myself?" She laughed confidently. Suddenly the car got dark.

"Eep!" Elsword yelped.

"Do not be alarmed Elsword." Eve said, snapping her fingers and turning on the lights on the car roof, "We have pulled into the port. We will be required to leave the car and accept the vessel's accommodations for the flight."

"It should only be a day at most." Ciel said from the front. He got out and opened the door for them, taking Lu's hand and helping her out of the car. He did the same with Eve, and Elsword who felt quite embarrassed being treated like so.

"Enjoy your read Aisha?" Rena asked. Aisha glared at Raven.

"No. Because someone was driving so fast I had to close the book out of fear the pages would be ripped out."

" _You know you could have just used magic."_ A voice said.

"W-Who's that?" Elsword looked around.

"Oh god no…" Aisha groaned, and when Elsword looked back a young boy was standing in front of the mage. A pair of cute horns poked from his bright purple hair, a pair of bat wings from his lower back. His black garb clung tight to his petite figure, and he wore no shoes spare for leather bands. His lower legs were covered by a purple fabric and straps, and his bottom by a small pair of shorts. He turned around and looked Elsword over.

"Well well well!" He floated into the air and drifted closer, "Not bad, not bad at all dearie!" He grinned lecherously. Elsword stepped back, "Aww, don't run away sexy, Angkor will treat ya right~." Then Lu stepped in front of him, a gently smile on her face.

"Hello again Angkor~." She cooed. A look of fear and dismay came over him.

"L-L-L-Lu!?" He froze in terror.

"Remember three hundred years ago?" She kept her closed eye smile steady.

"H-Hey it was just a joke!"

"Well, I'd just **love** to return the gesture. Ciel." As she said her servant's name her face turned stone cold. Ciel, stepping in out of nowhere, slammed the but of one of his gunblades upside the demon's head.

"Ugghaaah!" Angkor yelped as he slammed facefirst into the floor. Aisha broke into hysterical laughter.

"Haa hahaha! You got destroyed Angkor!" Aisha snorted, holding her sides.

"Grrr…" Angkor grimaced and vanished into a black orb, "There, you got your payback!"

"Well, one." Lu smiled.

"Eep!" With a yelp he warped into Aisha, vanishing into her chest with a faint glow.

"Um…" Elsword stood there, dreadfully confused.

"Oh! Sorry, I never explained." Aisha rubbed her head, "I'm a dark magician, and I made a pact with a demon for more power. That demon was Angkor. He's…a tad lewd." She said.

"He's a soulless, lecherous pervert who should be caged." Lu said sourly. Ciel patted his master on the head, and offered her a cupcake he had from the car, "Omf!" She unceremoniously shoved it into her mouth.

"Well…yeah I guess so. One of the terms to my contract was…I have to wear what Angkor makes me." Aisha gestures to her revealing get up. A tight tube top, similar pants to what Angkor was wearing, and a jacket that was clearly too small for her. She also had laced black stockings on.

"I-I see."

"Don't worry, he does it again come straight to me." Lu walked over to Aisha and leaned into the girl's chest. Chung looked away, blushing, "Because I can rip you out of your hidey hole with ease rodent."

"Alright, alright." Rena waved her hands in a calming motion, "Let's get to the lobby for takeoff before they kick us off."

"Y-Yeah." Chung stammered.

"So, while we walk." Elesis started.

"Rooming." Eve finished as Ciel keyed the elevator.

"I'm going to be with Ara, unless you want to room with me sis." Elesis offered.

"I-It's fine." She said.

"Add, you'll be with me." Raven said.

"Suits me." Add said, he was going to be in the room the whole flight and Raven would be with Rena no doubt.

"Chung, would you like to room with me?" Eve asked, "I overheard you talking to yourself about some mechanical tinkering."

"Sure, if it isn't a problem." Chung said. The elevator arrived and they all got on, a bit of a tight squeeze.

"Raven, should we room together instead? Add probably wants room for his work." Rena said.

"Yeah, guess that makes sense." Raven said.

"That means we're rooming together El!" Aisha patted Elsword on the back.

"Okay."

"El, how slow is this elevator?" Add groaned, unfortunate to be mushed into the railing.

"S-Sorry Add." Chung chuckled nervously

"There is a quality buffet on this vessel. I would like for everyone to attend in formal dress for dinner." Eve said.

"I didn't pack anything…" Elsword said.

"You didn't have to." Raven said.

"Huh?"

"Eve never goes anywhere with us on long trips without packing us tuxedoes and dresses" Rena said.

"Because you never know when you go to a fancy-dress party." Aisha chuckled.

"Someone must be prepared." Eve said.

"As long as you packed the white one." Add said, "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Chung apologized.

"Everyone's garments of choice were brought. Call for Ophelia and Oberon when you are prepared to get dressed."

"Hate that damn thing…" Raven mumbled.

"Oh come on Raven. You look handsome in a suit!" Rena said. The elevator finally dinged.

"God finally, get off I can't breathe!" Elesis said. Everyone got off, Add rubbing his side and Chung constantly apologizing.

They stood in a large lobby, chairs and seats lining the glass walls.

"Wow, this is pretty elegant for just a casual vessel." Rena said.

"Casual my foot, look at that thing!" Aisha pointed up. Hanging from the high ceiling was a massive chandelier. Glass tears hung from the rims, scented candles lining the top.

"And are these all nobles?" Ara looked around at the other passengers. Everyone was in formal wear.

"…I think so." Eve mumbled.

"Hey isn't that Lord Korde from the party?" Lu pointed out a man in a white suit and red tie in the corner, talking to a married couple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please bow for their graces, Queen Delilah and King Helputt." A voice spoke over the loud speaker.

"Mom? Dad?" Chung looked around. Sure enough two very royal individuals walked out from the hallway, and everyone bowed and curtsied.

"Please, everyone up." Helputt said.

"We're just on our flight home, no need for formalities." Delilah said, her regal blue dress trailing behind her.

"Guess that explains the ship." Add said.

"Eve?" Rena's voice of concern made everyone look, except Elsword who was standing in awe of the beautiful queen before them.

"Are you okay?" Lu was concerned too, as was everyone. Eve looked utterly mortified.

"This is bad." She breathed.

"…Why?" Raven asked slowly. Eve looked up at Delilah, who had just noticed them and was walking over.

"Chung! Everyone! Fancy seeing you here!"

"They don't know." Eve said, clear fear and worry in her voice; a fear that spread over everyone like a fire.

They couldn't let them see Elsword.

* * *

 **Apologies guest, i totally forgot. While and interesting idea there's a few issues with it. There's not really enough reason for Glaive to do that. If a chung from another dimension was wandering Henir, i think he'd have enough sense to put her back where she belongs. Also, why dump her on well, herself in another dimension? I'll think on it a bit more, see if i can come up with something perhaps for a different story, but at it's heart ToDtL is a Fem Elsword x Chung story, and i don't want to deviate from that.**

 **As for the ask the elgang, i'll think about making a poll, see who else is interested. TY~**


	13. A Friend in Need

Chapter Thirteen: A Friend in Need

"Chung dearie, you didn't say you were traveling." Delilah had reached the group, Elsword on the other side of the group.

"Better be keeping up on your training! Ha ha!" The tank of a man names Helputt laughed heartily.

"Hey Elsword, want to see the pilot's area?" Aisha asked as calmly as she could. The rest of the group turned to distract the king and queen.

"H-Huh? But, shouldn't I say hi?" Elsword asked.

"Nah it's fine, we're super good friends with them. You can say high at dinner!" Aisha took her hand and started pulling her away. Confused but not resisting Aisha managed to drag Elsword away, allowing Eve to fully regain her composure.

"Y-Yeah dad. You know it!" Chung forced a laugh.

"How have you been?" Raven asked.

"Wonderful. My handmaid insisted we take a vacation, so we took a trip to Fluone" Delilah said, "We just left for home a day ago."

"Those shrines are incredible I have to say." Helputt said, "How do your people build those crazy statues kid?"

"Oh. Well as the carvers would said, it's a lifestyle not a profession. Every carver can trace their roots back to another great sculptor." Ara said.

"Like father like son eh?" Helputt laughed.

"So, what takes you to Altera? We would have gone straight home, but the seas have been incredibly rough on the passage, so we have to take the long way." Delilah explained.

"Oh, just decided on an old-fashioned road trip." Elesis said, "Just came here from Bethma."

"Bethma, did you go on the spirit walk?" Delilah asked.

"Yes. Well, they didn't let us in." Ara sighed.

"Ah, since yer with Elesis and all. Safety precaution I guess." Helputt said, "Surprised we didn't run into ya."

"We decided to keep to a timetable to make the earliest flight on time." Ciel said.

"Oh, I don't think we've been acquainted mister…" Ciel took a dignified bow as Lu stepped up.

"Lady Lu, this is my manservant Ciel."

"A pleasure to make your royal acquaintance your Majesty." Ciel said.

"Please, please, just Delilah and Helputt will do." The king said.

"I insist." Ciel said, still bowed.

"Best give up on it, he's a gentleman till death." Lu said.

"While a redeeming quality it may be, I hope we become good friends Ciel." Delilah smiled warmly.

"You honor me Majesty." Ciel said.

"Oh, stand up before you throw your back out." Lu tapped him with her elbow.

"Say…where are Elsword and Aisha?" Everyone stiffened, "It's not like you to leave someone behind."

"Aisha wanted to see the cockpit with Elsword." Eve said.

"Aye. So, tell me." Helputt looked Eve dead in the eye with a king's gaze, "Why might Elsword be a strappy young lass now?" Delilah looked at him.

"Whatever do you mean sir?" Eve said.

"Don't lie to me missy." Helputt said, "Any warrior worth his salt can recite an entire combatant's features at a mere glance."

"No point." Add said, "Had to tell them anyway."

"Indeed." Eve sighed, "My deepest apologies for the deception. It is…a bit of a delicate situation."

"Come now, don't keep us in the dark." Delilah said.

"Why don't we sit?" Raven said. They walked over to a dining table set out for small meals. Helputt sat on a sofa next to it due to the possibility of him breaking the dainty chairs.

"So, spit it out." Helputt said.

"You are correct Helputt, Elsword is indeed a woman now."

"What happened? Did he decide to change sexes?" Delilah asked, not judging in the least.

"Not…exactly." Raven said, letting Eve explain.

"After a game of Truth or Dare, Aisha wanted a little payback for Elsword daring her to shave off her eyebrow."

"That explains the fake." Delilah said.

"Said payback was Elsword was to test a gender change potion Aisha intended to use to help the local theatre troupe. The potion worked somewhat as advertised." Elesis took over.

"I woke up to the sound of my brother's name being called in dismay, and broke in to find Elsword unconscious on the floor and, well…" She rolled her hand.

"So, it worked?" Delilah asked.

"Clearly not if they were hiding it." Helputt said.

"Yes, Elsword suffered from full blown amnesia." Delilah cupped her gasp at Eve's words.

"How'd you find out?" Helputt asked.

"I first had suspicion when she did not recognize Elesis, who was in the room with us. I gave her a simple test. She barely recalled her name, and could not recall her birthdate, nor even the number of sides to a cube."

"I see." Helputt seemed to have the rest figured out, "So out of fear of medical issues, you're lying and having her believe she was always a girl, and it was just a sudden case of amnesia."

"Correct sir." Eve said, "Given the nature of the change, it was decided safe to be tactful."

"That's really why we're on a road trip. To get Elsword reacquainted with the world." Chung said.

"I attempted to contact you at the castle, as I did with our other friends, but clearly the message did not reach you."

"Yes, we were in Fluone for the past week." Delilah said, "We wouldn't have gotten the message till we got home."

"Well, I see why the young mage dragged her off." Helputt said.

"Are you angry dad…?" Chung asked, ashamed.

"What, you looking out for your friend? What kind of king or father would I be if I was mad at that?" Helputt said with a grin.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Delilah offered, "Have Elsword get to know us again."

"We planned to ask that in fact." Eve said.

"Don't worry, we'll play along." Helputt said.

"I always thought Elsword would make a lovely lady." Delilah said, getting up.

"Nonsense!" Helputt got up as well, waving farewell, "Never a more suitable name for a strong lad like Elsword!"

"Oh, but he always carried himself with such class and grace when we met."

"Blimey, course he did you're the queen of Hamel!" They left as the El Gang discussed how to handle the flight. It had gotten a tad more complicated.

* * *

"See? Isn't this amazing?" Aisha asked Elsword as they stood in the cockpit. An empty captain's chair stood in the center of a large room, surrounded by high tech panels Elsword couldn't make heads or tails of.

"But…where's the person to fly it?" Elsword asked.

"This ship is Nasod made. The chair is more symbolic. If anything were to go wrong Eve would probably be the only person suitable to fly it. But as she would remind us, no one builds tech like Nasods."

"So, it's all on its own?"

"Yeah! Us humans would take forever to make a ship like this. Eve sure is amazing." She said.

"Eve made this?"

"Huh?!" Aisha blushed, waving her hands, "D-Did I say Eve? I-I meant Nasods!" She laughed nervously, anyone else could clearly tell she was lying.

"Oh, sorry. I must have misheard." Elsword felt her phone buzz. A text from Elesis.

" _ **Sis, you gotta come down to the balcony. You gotta see what it's like to breach the clouds!"**_

"Who's that?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, Elesis wants us to go to the balcony."

"OH right, I totally forgot you haven't been above the clouds yet. Jumped the gun I guess." Aisha said, "Come on, this way."

The two left the control room and headed for the balcony. They opened the doors to a large platform with bolted chairs in sets of six.

"Over here!" Elesis waved with Ara, calling them over. They were sitting down, a safety bar pulled over the seats.

"Come on, sit down. We're taking off soon!" Ara said. Aisha and Elsword did so, the mage helping her get the bar locked in.

"Don't want to be falling off after all." Aisha said. The loudspeakers toned.

" _All passengers, we are cleared for takeoff. Please ensure your safety bars are locked on the balcony, and you are steadied inside. Thank you."_ The voice went away, and the ship gently rumbled as the engines started. Elsword kept silent, scared of falling off even with the bar, as the ship took off to the sky. Within a minute she was enveloped in clouds, barely able to see through the steady ascent.

"We're still here sis." She heard Elesis reassuring her.

"Not long now!" Ara said.

And with a burst of light Elsword found herself in the air. A sea of white, fluffy clouds spanned the distance.

"Wow…" Elsword tried to stand up, so awe struck she forgot the bar.

"Woah there. Don't get up yet." Aisha said. The ship slowly leveled out, and the speaker toned again.

" _Attention passengers, we are now level and safe for movement. Balcony passengers may now remove their bars."_

There was a click as the bar popped out, and Elsword pulled it to the side and stood up as did the others.

"It's amazing…" Elsword breathed, carefully walking to the fence of the balcony and looking out.

"To think, birds can see this every day but we simple humans have to use technology to see this." Elesis said, standing next to her.

"I want to be a bird now. I'd fly and never land." Elsword said. Ara giggled.

"But if you don't land you can't eat." Ara pointed out.

The four stood there, looking out over the cloud sea, before heading back inside.

"Told ya there's not a view like it." Elesis said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna remember it forever." Elsword said dreamily.

"Okay, so we've got time to kill before supper, what should we do?" Ara asked.

"Well, we should find our rooms first." Aisha said.

"Good thinking. Where's a console…Ah." Elesis started towards a holographic display on an iron tablet.

"Okay, so two rooms for two people each…" Aisha started pressing buttons. After a few moments four tickets popped out into a tray underneath. Aisha picked them up and looked over them, "So room…54 for Ara and Elesis." She gave them the tickets, "And room 61 for me and you." Aisha handed Elsword a ticket, "You need to scan the ticket to enter your room, so don't lose it."

"Okay." Elsword nodded, and slipped it into her pocket.

"Well, we'll see you at dinner time." Ara said.

"Yup, later you two." Elesis waved as they headed off.

"Um, so how do we find the room?"

"There's signs on the walls." Aisha said. Opposite of where Ara and Elesis went there was a sign that said, 'Rooms 60-70.' "This way."

The two girls headed to their room and Aisha scanned her ticket for the door. It slid open with a silent hiss. It was a small room, not much space to move but with two beds on either side. Aisha walked in and plopped down on her bed. Elsword sat next to her.

"So, what now?" Elsword asked.

"Well…" Aisha looked down, "I was…wondering if maybe…you'd like to help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well…I lied. I did say Eve earlier." Aisha said, "I'm just smitten with her! She's so beautiful, and smart, and kind. I'm in love…but…"

"But?"

"Lu's the same too! She's so sophisticated and cute at the same time! Now I'm torn down the middle…"

"So…how can I help?" Elsword didn't have any idea how to help.

"Well…I want to ask them soon, but I did notice something with….Lu." Aisha blushed, "You know how we have those huge baths right?"

"Yeah." Elsword nodded. Her sister had shown her before they left.

"Well…I went in with Lu and…it turns out…" Aisha blushed more, "Elsword, do you know what a…hermaphrodite is?"

"No…" She said.

"It's um…a girl. With ah…" Aisha trailed off, "B-Boy parts."

"Boy-?"

"She has a dick!" Aisha blurted out. She cupped her face, "A-And this is super, super, super selfish…"

"What is it?"

"W-Well…there's this…spell…that can give someone…temporarily, um…other, intimate parts."

"Um…what do you mean?" Aisha stood up, cheeks burning red.

"I-I want…to ask if…I could temporarily g-give you…a-a penis…so I c-can practice…" Elsword blinked, "I-I understand if you don't want to do it! I-I'm just a super creep for asking, I-I'll just leave…" She walked to the door.

"I-It's okay." Elsword said, stopping her in her tracks.

"I-It is?" Aisha turned.

"Y-Yeah. I don't want you to be so…upset…so if I can help…. I'll do it." Aisha stood there before jumping at Elsword with a hug, "Ah!"

"Oh Elsword, you're the best!" Aisha said, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome." Aisha got up, composing herself.

"S-So, c-can we do it now?"

"O-Okay. It's…not permanent right?"

"It isn't. I…practice the spell a bunch after Lu came." She blushed.

"Then…I guess…I'm ready."

"Okay." Aisha breathed out, "Just sit still, and relax." Aisha said. Elsword nodded, and Aisha began to chant in some other language. Her palm extended towards Elsword, her long hair fluttering. Elsword felt a warmth in her nether, doing her best to keep still. Aisha finished the chant, and looked down, "Oh…Oh my…" She said, staring. Elsword looked down at her torn, small shorts and saw a firm bulge.

"D-Did it work?"

"Y-Yeah." Aisha blushed, "M-Maybe a little too well." _What, is it showing me what Elsword used to pack?_ She shook her head. Aisha got on her knees and crawled over. She placed a hand on the bulge.

"Ah." Elsword breathed.

"Feel it?"

"Yeah." She was blushing now.

"Okay…I'm going to, unzip you." Aisha said. Elsword nodded and Aisha pulled the zipper down. Elsword's new girth popped out, not able to be held by her panties, "Whoa…" Aisha stared. It was certainly big, nearly Lu size from what she saw, and thick.

Gulping Aisha wrapped her hand around Elsword's thick girl cock. Elsword moaned softly as Aisha started to stroke her.

"That feel good?" Aisha asked, after all she hadn't done this before.

"Y-Yeah…" Elsword said.

"Well…I know about this…first time though…" She opened her mouth, "Aaah…"

"What are you do-ing!" Elsword gasped as Aisha wrapped her moist lips around her cock. It was big enough to fully fill her mouth. _Fuck…so big…_

With Elsword's meat in hand and mouth she started stroking again as she gently sucked the tip, licking it like a candy. Elsword gripped the sheet, the pleasure flowing over her. One hand stroking her, another fondling her newfound testicles, Aisha began to bob her head, slowly inching her way down. After just a few bobs she gagged, pulling off coughing.

"A-Are you okay?" Elsword asked.

"I'm fine." Aisha steadied herself, "Come on…got to do this." Aisha said, and took a deep breath before engulfing Elsword's rod again, forcing it past her throat with an 'urk'.

"Oh!" Elsword gasped, the warmth and tightness of Aisha's throat gripping her cock. Aisha focused on her work, sucking and licking her friend's cock. She just had to get all the way.

"Mmm…" Aisha moaned, getting more and more turned on. Her panties were starting to get soaked as she throated Elsword.

"S-So good…" Elsword moaned deeply, "P-Please don't stop…"

Aisha didn't plan to. Finally, after a minute's work she took a deep breath through her nose, let go of her friend's member, and pushed herself down to Elsword's base. Clenching her eyes in effort Aisha wrapped her arms around Elsword's waist and began moving her head rapidly from tip to base, gagging but determined. Elsword couldn't speak through her moans and gasps, until Aisha pulled off fully.

"A-Ah…I feel…. funny…" Elsword breathed wearily.

"That's good. I want you to…fuck my throat."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hold my head and pound my wet throat, and cum down my gullet." Aisha growled, already fingering herself, "Fuck, this is way hotter than I thought it'd be."

"A-Anything to help." Elsword said, standing up. Aisha opened her maw and closed her eyes, waiting for her reward. Elsword felt bad but it was what her friend wanted. He placed her hands on Aisha's head and slipped her cock into her mouth. Just as Aisha started to lick it felt like her body took over and the crimsonette thrust her entire length straight down her throat.

"Mmph!" Aisha's eyes shot open, unprepared but pleasantly surprised.

"S-Sorry! I-I can't help it!" Elsword said as she gripped the mage's hair, fucking her throat like there was no tomorrow. Her full sack slapped against Aisha's chin as the sound of colliding flesh filled the small room. Aisha was vigorously fingering herself as she struggled to breathe, harder as Elsword had no restraint. Elsword's thrusts somehow grew more desperate, until she finally forced Aisha all the way down and shuddered. Aisha's eyes grew wide as she felt her cock spasm and shoot a thick, gooey load down her throat. With certainly no room to breathe now Aisha's eyes began to roll back with each shot, till finally Elsword fell backwards onto the bed, squirting the last threads of girl spunk over Aisha's face. Having caught some in her mouth Aisha opened her mouth for Elsword to see, and swallowed as loud as she could, following the trail with her finger.

"F-Fuck…Elsword that…was awesome…" Aisha breathe, licking off the cum on her face.

"Y-Yeah…" Elsword sighed, and looked down as her rod faintly glowed, and then vanished leaving her as a regular girl once more.

"See? Told you it was temporary." Aisha smiled.

"D-Did I help?"

"You have no idea." The mage stood up.

"That's good…I just…want to take a little nap…" Elsword said, and before Aisha could say she'd get her up for dinner, she was out.

"You're such a great friend Elsword." Aisha smiled, shifting the sleeping girl properly onto the bed and pulling the sheets over her. Aisha sat down on the opposing bed and opened her book, awaiting dinner time.

* * *

 **I felt you guys deserved a little treat for being kept waiting for so long ;) hope you enjoyed! And HELL YEAH! Three chapters in under two days!**


	14. Fit for a Princess

Chapter Fourteen: Fit for a Princess.

"Elsword, time to get up." Aisha shook the redhead, Ophelia standing in the door with their dresses. Night had come, and Eve sent out a message to everyone to get ready for dinner.

"Nnnh…" Elsword groaned, "Five more minutes…" She mumbled.

"Either get up or I'll practice on you more." Aisha teased. Elsword opened her eyes, honestly debating it since it felt so good, and sat up rubbing her eyes. Aisha stood upright, "There we go. Come on, we got to get dressed."

"Okay…" Elsword yawned. Aisha took the dresses from Ophelia, and the Nasod departed for her next destination.

"Here ya go." Aisha set Elsword's garments on the bed and started stripping down, getting dressed.

While it was technically clothing made by Angkor, therefore keeping in terms with their contract, even he feared disobeying Eve when it came to terms of formality. Slipping it on Aisha started to tie the laces around her arms and neck, the black clothing exposing her smooth back. Elsword did the same, realizing it was a new dress. A tight white dress that reached down to her feet, with a long stretch of fabric to trail behind her. It came with a silver necklace and wristbands, adorned with sapphires. For her leg wear was silk stockings and white high heels, not that anyone was going to see it. As she finished getting dressed she heard a whistle behind her. She turned expecting Angkor, but it was just Aisha, looking her up in down.

"Damn Elsword, talk about outclassing me!" She smiled, "It fits you perfectly."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

"Yeah, it's one of Angkor's few vestments I tolerate." Aisha spun around, the cute ruffled skirt fluttering around her thighs. Elsword could see it was a bright velvet underneath the dark exterior, complementing her hair.

"So, where do we go?"

"I'm not entirely sure actually. There weren't any directions." Aisha turned to a knock at the door. Opening it she was greeted with a bow from Oberon, "Well, problem solved I suppose."

The two girls followed the mechanical butler down the hall to the elevator, the butler keying in something before pressing a floor number. Curious they got on once the elevator arrived.

"Don't be nervous about meeting Chung's folks Elsword." Aisha said, "They're practically family. Remember to just call them by name, they don't like close friends using their titles or 'your majesty' unless it's a really specific event."

"Okay." Elsword nodded, that did take some of the pressure off. After a few minutes the doors opened to a single room.

This was clearly meant for VIP, lavish seats lined a long table clothed in a laced tablecloth. All assortment of food was laid across it; fresh salads, fruits, roasted steak and pork strips. Each seat came with a ceramic plate encircled by golden trim with matching utensils, and a tall, slim wine glass.

"Hey girls!" Rena was waving at them from the side, with everyone else. Chung looked up and suddenly looked away, blushing.

"Hey." Aisha waved, walking over with Oberon and Elsword.

Everyone looked divine. Rena was wearing a form fitting, low cut dress with an emerald necklace tightly wrapped around her neck; her heels raised so high she was practically on the tips of her toes. Raven, standing next to her, wore a smooth, well ironed black tux. His hands covered with white gloves and a red tie he kept adjusting. Both Chung and Add wore white, Add's a mirror copy of Raven's but with a black tie and Chung wearing a white admiral's uniform laced with blue instead of the standard gold. Eve was wearing her natural attire, a white with pink accessories dress that very much resembled a lotus flower, with long, flowing leggings affixed to her stockings and a mantle resting upon her shoulders reaching to the floor. Lu's dress was reminiscent of a bat, the skirt like two wings stretching behind her with fur lined gloves reaching to her shoulder. The center of her chest was exposed slightly, but in an elegant way rather than sexy. Ciel wore his normal attire, but without his fur coat. Ara and Elesis wore complimenting dresses, both modeled after Aras. Where Ara wore black, Elesis had red, with fur scarves that more looked like tails. Ara's dress was split on the right, and Elesis' on the left.

"We're just waiting on Chung's parents. We have the whole room to ourselves." Lu said. As if on cue the elevator dinged and Delilah and Helputt walked out. Helputt wore a similar suit to Chung, but with red and gold. Delilah wore a large, silk dress that spanned around her hips yet molded to her form as she walked.

"Welcome everyone, so glad you could make it." Delilah smiled warmly, walking over. She extended her hand to Elsword, "I heard of your incident, I hope to make a good impression this evening."

"M-Me too." Elsword stammered. Even when told they were close friends it was intimidating to speak to true royalty. She shook her hands.

"Well, let's begin." Helputt said.

"Elsword, it would be lovely if you would sit with my family together."

"O-Okay." She nodded.

Everyone took their seats, the men helping their partners sit before doing so themselves, with Elesis pulling a chair for Ara and Ciel for Lu. Chung pulled the chair for Elsword, which she graciously accepted. There were seven chairs on each side. On the right, Helputt, Delilah, Elsword, Chung, Eve, and Lu. On the left, Rena, Raven, Elesis, Ara, Aisha, and Add. Ciel, Oberon, and Ophelia remained standing to serve.

"Thank you for coming, please enjoy the meal." Delilah smiled.

"Oberon, Ophelia."

"Ciel." Eve and Lu addressed their servants with practiced authority. The three servants began to circle the table with the dishes, so everyone could take what they wished. After everyone had been served Ciel repeated with two bottles of wine, white and red, while Oberon stood at the head of the table and Ophelia at the tail ready for any requests.

"Ma'am, your selection?" Ciel kindly asked Elsword.

"Umm…I…"

"I would go with the white Elsword." Rena said, "It's your first time since the accident, so probably best to avoid getting red wine drunk."

"But the choice is yours." Lu said.

"Um, the white I guess." Elsword said. Ciel nodded and poured the drink before moving on. After finishing he stood behind Lu, much like the two Nasods.

"Ciel dear, please have a seat. Eat with us." Delilah said, not wanting him to be left out.

"It is not a servant's place at his master's table." Ciel responded professionally.

"Then consider it an order from the king." Helputt said firmly, "Sit down and eat."

"As you wish Mi'lord."

"Helputt." He corrected vainly. Ciel sat next to his master in the free seat and relayed his preferences to Ophelia, who was next to him.

"Bon appetite~." Aisha chimed.

"First, I would like to propose a toast." Delilah rose to her feet. She raised her glass of white wine, "To Elsword."

"H-Huh?" Elsword was surprised as Delilah looked down at her.

"To your health, and recovery." She said.

"Cheers." Everyone else said, raising their glass. Slow on the draw, Elsword did the same, and everyone took a sip.

"Ah…it's bitter…" Elsword said.

"You grow accustomed to the taste." Raven said, "You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

"So, Rena." Delilah began, gently dressing her salad, "How has your garden been?"

"Wonderful. Some of the blooms took a hit this past winter but everything pulled through." Rena smiled, her plate laid with only fruit and vegetables.

"Those flowers you brought on your last visit were simply gorgeous. Sometimes I wonder if you were cut out to be a florist." Delilah laughed heartily.

"So, Elsword." Helputt leaned over to look at her.

"Y-Yes!?" Elsword jumped, not expecting to be addressed.

"Hah! At ease lass." Helputt chuckled, "Since this is mainly for you, if you have any questions for us fire away." Helputt laid the offer on the table.

"Umm…" Elsword didn't know what to ask, "What's Hamel like?"

"We are a proud port nation. Water from the ocean flows through the city moats carved out over generations to provide power and pleasantry for the citizens." Delilah said.

"It is also home of the Red Knights, of with your sister is former captain." Helputt said, "They fought valiantly to protect hearth and home during the demon war."

"Since then we devoted our power to rebuilding our home, mainly the outskirts that were sunken in the attack."

"How is progress?" Eve asked.

"Slow, much of Resiam still remains submerged, but progress proceeds steadily." Delilah said.

"So…Chung's the prince, right?" Elsword wanted to confirm from the source.

"Indeed. But we felt it suitable to allow him to live with those who saved him, and befriended him." Helputt said, a tinge of remorse in his voice.

"Ah, Elsword would you like to marry my son?" Delilah asked bluntly. Elsword flushed red and Chung gagged on his food, smacking his chest.

"Drink." Raven chuckled, which Chung did, washing his food down.

"Ack! Mother!" Chung whined, blushing himself.

"Tis a perfectly fitting question."

"No, it isn't!" Chung argued, Elsword still frozen in shock. Her, a princess, and eventually queen?

"I-I-I a-appreciate the s-sentiment M-Ma'am." Elsword stammered.

"Come now dear." Helputt sighed, "Lay off before you give the poor girl a stroke."

"I don't see what's so daunting about it." Delilah shrugged.

"I can think of a few reasons." Add mumbled to himself, earning an elbow under the table from Aisha.

"Psst! Rude!" She whispered.

"Ah, speaking of marriage however." Helputt looked to Elesis and Ara, "I know marriage laws are still old fashioned where you live. If you ever decide to tie the knot, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you Helputt." Elesis bowed her head. They weren't very taken aback by it, they have been discussing it for some time, but Ara was not quite ready.

They ate their meal, everyone chatting amongst each other in their own conversations. Chung tapped Elsword's shoulder to whisper to her.

"Sorry about my mom…She's always bugging me about that."

"O-Oh…sorry." Elsword replied, blushing at the resurfacing topic.

"Not your fault." He shook his head, "I don't think she really understands how I feel about marriage is all."

"What're you two whispering about down there?" Helputt sneered deviously.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Chung sat upright.

"A collapse in posture and silent whispering is bad manners for the dinner table Prince Seiker." Eve chastised.

"Do I have to punish you after?" Lu teased.

"P-Please don't." Elsword said softly.

"Ha ha, we're all just having fun." Delilah said comfortingly.

Hours passed as they talked and ate until everyone decided it was time to turn in. As Elsword went to meet with Aisha at the elevator she was pulled aside by Delilah.

"Elsword dear, would you mind a short walk with me on the balcony?" Delilah asked.

"Ah, okay." Elsword nodded, not wishing to be rude. They headed outside.

"Ah, isn't the night sky breathtaking?" Delilah sighed, breathing in the brisk air. It was a full moon tonight, and not a cloud above them.

"Yeah, I've never been up this high before." Elsword said.

"Elsword, in all honesty, what do you think of Chung?" Delilah asked calmly.

"A-Ah…" Elsword blushed, "H-He's very nice, and helpful. I think he's a great friend."

"I know I am imposing, but would you do a silly old woman a small kindness?"

"W-What is it?"

"Would you take my son out on a date?" Elsword froze, stunned, "You're all he talks about you know."

"I-I am?" Elsword blinked.

"Yes, whenever you come up in his stories when we chat you always take center stage." Delilah chuckled, "Call it a woman's intuition, but I get the feeling while he would deny it my son is quite enamored with you."

"Enamored…" Elsword looked at her chest, hand resting over her beating heart.

"So, if you would do me the kindness of, testing the waters as it were. If he is not to your liking, or you simply wish to remain friends, you'll never hear the topic from me again, promise." Delilah smiled, extending her pinky. Elsword waited for a moment, and locked pinkies with her.

"O-Okay. I'll…see how it goes." Elsword promised, but she was unsure as to why.


	15. Spinning Around

Chapter Fifteen: Spinning Around

As Elsword walked back to her room she thought about what Delilah said. _Go on a date with Chung._ The idea made her chest warm up. It felt right but she didn't know why. Maybe she should do it anyway, not for Delilah's request but for her own agenda. Maybe spending time alone with him would show her what she felt, solve her questions.

"But…how do I do it?" She blushed, she didn't know how to ask someone out. She sighed as she reached her room and reached into her pocket, "Eh?" She patted herself down, she didn't have her ticket, "Oh no! I must have left it inside!" Elsword knocked on the door, "Aisha? Can you open up?" There was no response. The crimsonette placed her ear to the door and heard the muffle sound of snoring, "Oh…she must be asleep…"

"Um, excuse me?" Elsword turned around at a voice and saw a blonde woman standing there. She wore a small vest and what was little more than a bra to cover her large bust. With a pair of black heels and tight black pants with odd canisters strapped to her two belts she extended a slip of paper, "Is this yours?"

"My ticket!" Elsword took it.

"I saw it fall out of your dress when you got off the elevator down the hall." She said.

"Oh, thank you miss." Elsword bowed her head.

"Ah, no biggie." She smiled, "Name's Rose by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Elsword." She said.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you." Rose said, walking past, "Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." She waved her hand, not turning around as she walked off. Elsword watched her go before scanning her ticket and heading into the room. She got undressed, folded her clothes, and got into bed. She seemed like a nice person.

* * *

"Aah…nice to be outside again." Elesis stretched as they walked down the path. Altera was a rather small island, and what with the risk of falling off the floating rock Vehicles were kept at a depot except for very specific pathways.

"Where we going anyway Eve?" Aisha asked. Eve had told everyone once they landed that she had something she wished to show everyone.

"You shall see." Eve said, leading the group.

"So Elsword, you enjoy meeting Helputt and Delilah?" Rena asked, walking with the pair of siblings at the back of the group.

"Yeah. They were very nice." Elsword said. She looked forward at the rest of the group and took a hold of Rena and Elesis.

"Ack." Elesis almost tripped, not expecting it. Rena seemed prepared for it though.

"C-Can we talk for a second?" Elsword asked, slowing her pace to get some privacy from the others.

"Sure sis." Elesis did the same as did Rena.

"Um…after the meal Delilah wanted to talk to me."

"I think I have an inkling to what this might be." Rena sighed.

"She press marrying Chung on you again? You don't have to listen to her y'know." Elesis patted her sister's back.

"N-Not exactly." Elsword corrected, blushing, "She asked if I would…take Chung on a date. If it didn't work out, she'd let the matter go." Elsword paused for a second, "But, I want to do it for myself too."

"Oh? Like him?" Rena smiled.

"I-I don't know. I just…wonder if maybe it would answer some questions from my dreams." Elesis and Rena looked at each other, nodding. For Elesis, anyone was better than her previous affection for Add, and Rena wanted to help however she could. Elsword looked up towards Chung who was talking with Aisha, "But…I don't know how to ask someone out."

"Ah, that's all?" Elesis smiled, "It's really simple as that. Just ask him if he'd like to spend some time with ya."

"Why don't you wait till we arrive at Velder? You can ask him if he would like to go out to lunch with you." Rena suggested.

"Hey!" They looked up at Add's voice, "Hurry up, Eve said we're close." He called.

"Ah, sorry!" Rena apologized, speeding her pace and catching up. Elesis leaned in to whisper to her sister.

"Don't worry too much about it. Just wait till Velder and take him out to lunch." She said, and patted her back. Elsword nodded and they hurried up. They turned off the path into the trees, a small stone path laid out.

"Can't see a thing." Ara said, the trees thick like a veil.

"All the better." Eve said. Everyone wondered what it was, and entered a clearing. Upon a hill was a large, white leaved tree, vines draped from it like dreads, and blooming blue flowers bearing bright white fruits.

"Wow…" Rena said; she appreciated botany more than anyone else here but wasn't the only one impressed. Eve walked up the hill.

"I often come here when I'm called to Altera on business." She said, and let out a whistle. Extending her hand, a metal bird swooped from the tree lighting onto her hand. It was the size of a bluebird, with engravings on the plates to resemble one. Its glowing blue eyes looked about at the new people.

"Who's your friend?" Aisha asked.

"His is a resident. Altera has been working to expand Nasods to nature. They mimic wildlife, eating fruits or plants. The carnivorous versions feed on the consumers as it were."

"Wait, isn't making carnivorous Nasods a problem?" Chung said, serious.

"The company responsible implants various fail safes and firewalls to prevent incidents with people. Should that fail as a precaution, hunters work for the state patrolling the wilds for any faulty Nasods in order to stop the problem before one arises. In the worst scenario if someone has been injured or worse, a kill order is placed to eliminate the priority target." Eve looked to the bird on her finger, "In the five years since the project's beginning, only three accidents have occurred"

"At least proper safety is abided by." Lu said.

"So that's what they meant." Raven mused.

"The guide?" Chung questioned.

"Yeah, said if we venture off the paths to be cautious."

"Indeed. All tourists wishing to see the sights are warned of them. The less confidant ones have access to tourist services, also provided by employed hunters to experience the land in safety." Eve explained.

"Mi'lady Eve." Ciel stepped forward, "Are these fruits open to harvest?"

"Yes, but please refrain from taking too much." Eve said. With that Ciel jumped up into the tree and with an upward flip vanished into the leaves. Everyone kind of broke off, grouping up for their own little conversations. Aisha and Eve hummed tunes, the bird mimicking them. Raven and Rena sat to the side, holding hands at they talked. The others went off to talk with Lu. Elsword wondered what to do and noticed something small run into a bush. Curious she started off after it.

Elsword pushed shrubs and twigs aside, following the sound of a small creature running away. Maybe it was one of the Nasod animals Eve mentioned, a squirrel or something. She kept going until she saw a small hole in the ground in a small clearing. She walked over and knelt.

"Hey, don't be scared." She said gently. She could hear something cooing from inside. After a minute's wait a tiny, furry creature poked its head out. Its moist button nose sniffing her as it came out, "Oh, aren't you cute." She smiled, extending her hand slowly. The tiny mouse like creature stared before crawling over, sniffing her hand.

"Myah." It mewled, letting Elsword pet it.

"I wonder what this is…" Elsword wondered. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice her surroundings. She suddenly heard a mechanical snarl and spun around, "Ah!" She screamed, falling on her back.

Lumbering towards her was a massive metal bear, eyes glowing an unnerving red. Sharp fangs lined its muzzle as it stalked towards her with massive, clawed paws. She scooted back, colliding with a rock. As she looked back to see what she hit the creature roared ferociously and began to charge. Elsword shrieked and balled up, clenching her eyes shut.

"Gotcha!" A voice said, and a thunderous boom shook Elsword in her boots. She opened her eyes once she saw she wasn't dead and saw Rose, from the ship, standing in front of her with a pair of giant cannons. One steamed as it reloaded, a black spot on the Nasod bear as it got back to its feet. It roared again only for Rose to fire off another round, knocking it to the ground. Not wasting time, she began to walk towards it, firing round after round into the beast. There was a click as she tried to fire again, "Damn it!"

The beast clearly felt outmatched, what with one leg blown off, and began to limp away. It didn't get far until it stopped in its tracks, and with a thud its severed head landed on the ground as Raven shot past it, sword in hand.

"Elsword!" Elesis burst through the trees, running to her sister. She caught her in a hug, "Oh El what were you thinking going off on your own!?" She yelled at her.

"S-S-Sorry…" Elsword stammered, tears in her eyes. Everyone else came into the clearing, "I-I saw something run into the bushes a-and wanted to see what it was."

"Elsword! You okay?!" Chung ran up.

"She's fine." Rose said, everyone looking at her.

"Sorry if we are not fully trusting." Lu said.

"Lu, please." Eve walked forward, a feeling of responsibility coming from her, "Ma'am, I extend my utmost thanks for rescuing our friend. Might I ask your name?" Rose unjammed her guns before they vanished, a small crystal on her belt glowing.

"Rose, or my full name Anna Testarossa."

"I shall ensure your actions are rewarded." Eve said. Rose just laughed.

"Ah, no need. The corporation sent out a bounty for that sucker, I was just tracking him when he ran into Elsword here." She looked back at Elsword, "Didn't think we'd meet again so soon."

"You've met before?" Rena asked.

"She dropped her ticket on the ship. I ran after her to give it back." She replied.

"What brought you out here though?" Ara asked Elsword.

"T-That." She pointed to the burrow. Ara walked over and looked inside.

"Eep!" She recoiled back as the mouse popped out.

"Myah!" It mewled, running over to Elsword.

"Huh, a baby Phoru." Raven commented.

"Phoru?" Elsword looked at the mouse sniffing her shoe, as if it wanted to make sure she was okay.

"They're a humanoid beast race. Kind of like the Lizardmen but not as advanced." Elesis explained.

"This one is just an infant, possibly only a few months old." Ciel said, looking at the creature.

"And it seems quite attached to you." Lu giggled as it hugged her foot.

"Well well…" Add mused, looking at a display he brought up. An image of the phoru depicted on it.

"What is it?" Aisha asked, looking at the display which Add moved away.

"According to my scans, this one is actually over a year old. His genealogy shows signs of a Phoru's recessive dwarfism syndrome." He said.

"That thing where they don't grow up?" Chung said, earning a nod.

"Oh, we can't leave this cutie all on his own!" Rena said, walking over, "I say we take him with us!"

"We're on a road trip, and you want to adopt a wild animal?" Lu questioned her.

"I understand Rena's sentiments. Phoru's with this trait rarely survive past the age of six months in the wild. They are often captured and adopted as pets, given their nature." Eve said, "My servants can tend to him until we return home."

"Myah!" The Phoru jumped up at Elsword, hugging her stomach.

"And I get the feeling it would follow us anyway." Raven chuckled.

"Any objections?" Rena asked.

"As long as it doesn't defecate on my lab equipment." Add said.

"And would your supreme defenses, called a door, allow it inside?" Elesis retorted.

"Do you want to come?" Elsword picked the Phoru up.

"Myah, myah!" It mewled.

"Well, welcome to the family little guy." Chung smiled, patting its head.


	16. Harsh Choices

Chapter Sixteen: Harsh Choices

Everyone sat in the parking level of the ship as it pulled into port. Ophelia and Oberon had taken care of their new addition as the ship the boarded had a 'no animal' policy.

"So, as discussed we will have a brief layover in Feita to greet old friends on our way to Velder." Eve said. The region of Feita did not have an official city, instead it was more a land of small villages that traded amongst themselves.

"Yeah. While the people are friendly, the land leaves much to be desired in terms of scenery." Add said.

"Why is that?" Elsword asked, their Phoru pet sitting on her head.

"It is mostly dark forests without many redeeming features." Raven said.

"However, they are known for their carpentry." Rena pointed out.

"Now, the gates will be opening soon, everyone into their cars." Eve said, and Oberon opened the door for their limo. Since Elsword was in the truck she gave the baby Phoru to Aisha and climbed inside. Everyone got situated.

"MYaaah!" They all heard the animal.

"Ssh! Come on, inside where it's comf-Ow!" They heard Aisha yelp.

"Aisha? You okay?" Chung called. Aisha walked over to Raven's truck, sucking her finger and holding the squirming Phoru.

"Um…I don't think he wants to go in the limo." Aisha said, her finger bleeding slightly.

"He bit you?" Rena had gotten out of the vehicle.

"Hard enough to make his point." She grumbled.

"Ahn!" It mewled, extending his hands towards Elsword.

"He really likes you doesn't he?" Chung laughed.

"I-I don't know why…" Elsword said.

"He probably thinks you his savior from that bear." Raven said from the driver's seat.

"But, you and Rose killed it." Elsword said, puzzled.

"You have to remember his condition." Rena pointed out, "He's like a little child. He believes what he does and is certain he's right."

"As long as you keep an eye on him it should be fine. He probably can't climb out of the truck due to his size." Aisha said.

"I'll keep an eye on him if you decide to nap." Chung said.

"Okay. You want to ride in the truck?" Elsword leaned over to the cute creature.

"Myah!" He mewled happily. She smiled and took him from Aisha, setting him on the blanket on the bed of the truck. After that everyone got into their cars as the ship's gate lowered and drove out.

After a couple hours they had well left the main port and were passing thick forests of dark green. The scent of the wilderness wafted through the air.

"It's pretty." Elsword said, the Phoru crawling around the blanket sniffing.

"In its own way." Chung said, "The dark mystery, never knowing what's behind the next tree." He looked down at the Phoru, who was scampering in circles, "Hey, we should name the little guy if we're going to keep him."

"But, what should we call him?" She looked down at the baby, who rolled onto his back.

"Well, he seems to like spinning around. Why not Dizzy?" Chung suggested. Elsword laid down next to him.

"Would you like that? Dizzy?" She asked sweetly.

"Myah~." He replied by hugging her nose.

"Looks like he likes it. Then again he'd probably like any name his mom gives him." Chung chuckled.

"Ma!" Dizzy called.

"M-Mom?" Elsword blushed.

"I'm just teasing Elsword." Chung said.

Back in Elesis' car they watched the two talk. Ara read a little book she borrowed from Aisha.

"They seem to be hitting it off." Ara said.

"Yeah, hope it goes well in Velder." Elesis said.

"Well, that's a matter of chance." Add suddenly said. Elesis looked up to the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"I heard your little talk in Altera." He said, "But while Elsword is interested you have to think about Chung." He pointed out.

"Um…he does have a point." Ara said.

"Kind as he may be, you can't deny he is oblivious to the subject. He might take such a 'date' as a mere friendly outing."

"Yeah…guess he would." Elesis sighed. It was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

Once the group arrived in the village of Bournes Add approached Chung.

"Hey, mind if I steal you for a moment?" He asked as the group took Elsword to meet their friends.

"Oh, sure. What's up?" The prince walked with him, heading to the edge of town.

"So, what are your thoughts on Elsword?" Add asked abruptly.

"Eh? Well, she's a great friend." Chung said. Add smiled and shook his head.

"No, not like that. Surely you noticed?"

"What?"

"She likes you." Add said. Chung blushed as he continued, "And, from what I've heard she wants to take you out for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes. In all honesty Chung, what do you think of her?" Add asked. Chung looked back into town.

"She's…beautiful." He sighed, "She keeps getting into my head."

"Then why not take her out? See where the evening leads." Add said.

"Yeah…no harm there I suppose." Chung said.

"Just be yourself, and see her in a new light." Add patted his back, "Come on, we better get back."

"Yeah." Chung nodded, heading back into town.

They did not stay there long, simply reintroducing Elsword to the friends they encountered before in Feita. After they finished everyone got back in their cars and continued to the highway. Elsword and Chung sat with the faint glow of his lamp in the back of the truck. Rena decided to sit with them for the drive, Raven listening to his tunes in the front.

"So, what's Velder like?" Elsword asked.

"They're a pretty industrial city." Chung said, sketching something on his pad.

"They're also a very proud and noble people. Like Hamel they were besieged by the demons." Rena explained, "But they are known for their loyal knights and experienced smiths. But that doesn't mean they don't have great tourist spots." The elf said, "By the way, have you been working on your poetry Elsword?"

"Oh, I kind of forgot." Elsword sighed.

"Oh it's fine. It has been a busy trip so far."

"What are you drawing Chung?" Elsword asked, changing subjects.

"Eh?" The blonde cannoneer looked up, "Oh, nothing really."

"Can I see?" She asked, curious.

"I-I guess. It's just a rough sketch so far." Chung said as the crimsonette scooted over.

"Wow." She blinked as she saw the picture. It was a picture of her and Rena, as they were sitting there, with Dizzy napping between them. Even without shading the image jumped out of the picture.

"Chung's good with his hands from all his tinkering, so it's not a surprise he's a good artist." Rena said.

"I like to draw parts of our lives so we can remember them." Chung said.

"Could I see some of the older ones?" Elsword asked, Rena's eyes growing wide with worry. All of them would be of Elsword as a boy.

"Oh, sorry. I…left them at home." Chung said.

"Oh…what about when we get back?" Elsword pressed, wanting to know more about their friendship.

"Um, if I can find them." Chung said.

"Oh, okay…" Elsword sounded deflated but backed off. Having dodged the bullet there Rena and Elsword continued talking.

Meanwhile in Eve's car the Nasod sat there with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Something bothering you Eve?" Lu asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes. I've been thinking about Elsword's change." She said. Aisha, hearing this, marked her book and set it aside, "Aisha, do your notes say anything about possible repercussions of her learning the truth?"

"Hmm…it doesn't in theory…" Aisha said.

"Are you thinking about telling her?" Lu asked.

"She deserves to know the truth if it will not result in permanent mental trauma." Eve said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Lu said flatly, surprising the two girls, "You have kept it secret from her for this long. She may think less of you all."

"She's right…" Aisha sighed, "She's putting so much trust in us and what are we doing? We're betraying her…" A grim silence fell over them. If they told her, who knows what would happen? They sat in silence for the next hour.

* * *

Evening was donning the sky as the group pulled into the hotel parking lot. There was a lot to see and do in Velder so they chose to seek lodging for the next few days. Eve headed inside to set up their room as everyone else got their luggage out.

"Wow…there's so many people." Elsword looked around. It seemed like no matter where she looked there was a sea of heads.

"That's a big city for ya." Chung said.

"Still, we probably won't be doing much for today, since the moon will be out soon." Rena said.

"Everyone, our room is prepared." Eve said, stepping out from the lobby.

"Alright boys, get carrying." Lu teased, Ciel already holding all her luggage. Everyone had a laugh but the men did still pick up all the luggage, more to be chivalrous than anything else. They all got onto the pair of elevators and headed to the sixth floor. This hotel was usually housing large groups of often six or more so their large group was not a problem. They got inside and put their things in the corner before sitting around the TV on the several sofas encircling it.

"So, what's the plan?" Elsword asked, curious to know.

"Well…" Aisha looked at her hands. Raven wouldn't look at anyone and Rena looked on the verge of tears.

"W-What's wrong?" Elsword asked, did she do something to offend them?

"Elsword…we have to tell you something." Elesis said seriously.

"What is it?"

"We…have not been completely honest with you…" Eve sighed.

"You…we…" Aisha couldn't say it, fear clenching her chest.

"We've…kept the truth from you…"

"H-Huh?" Elsword felt a pain in her chest at Rena's words.

"You…weren't really a girl before…" Elesis said.

"You, helped Aisha with a gender potion…and it made you lose your memory."

"That's…why I didn't want to show you my pictures…" Chung sighed, handing her his sketchbook. It was open to a picture of the entire group celebrating Christmas, Elsword very much male. Elsword stood up, shaking.

"We didn't…want to hurt-"

"I trusted you!" Elsword yelled, throwing the book at the couch.

"Ah!" Lu yelped as it smacked her face.

"Elsword!" Elesis jumped up as Elsword ran out the door, "Wait!"

"I hate you!" Elsword cried, running down the hall to the elevator, which just closed behind her.

"Damn it!" Elesis pounded the doors.

"Downstairs, now." Raven said, everyone obeying as they ran down the stairs. When they got there Elsword had just run across the street as the light changed, traffic stopping them.

"We have to catch her before she hurts herself." Add sighed.

"Can't you just track her phone?" Ara asked.

"We would…" Eve sighed, holding up a red cell phone, "If she had remembered to take it."

"Ciel, do a search from the high ground." Lu ordered. He bowed and jumped up onto the lightpost before leaping across the street to a fire escape, climbing swiftly up the building.

"Oberon, Ophelia, patrol the alleys. Everyone else, pair up and split into sections." Eve said. Everyone nodded and after a minute of grouping ran off in separate directions. Chung however ran off on his own.

"Damn it…if I just showed her before!" He grit his teeth, blaming himself. Not only that, but Velder had a history of crime. He had to find her before someone shady did.


	17. Regrets

Chapter Seventeen: Regret.

Elsword ran through the cramped alleys of Velder, Dizzy mewling in confusion from her shirt. How could they lie to her all this time? She trusted them with everything and they didn't even tell her this one, important thing.

"I-I hate them!" She cried as she ran. She suddenly tripped on a trash can as she turned a corner and landed flat on her face, "Ah!" Dizzy flew out of her shirt, landing safely on an empty cardboard box. Elsword just curled up on the floor, sobbing.

"Mama…" Dizzy mewled as he crawled up to her, hugging her hand.

"T-Thanks Dizzy…" She picked him up, holding him to her chest, "At least I can always trust you…"

"Ma!" Dizzy mewled happily. Elsword sat there, tearing up, as she thought. Everyone she trusted was in on it, even Chung. Why didn't they tell her?

"Ma'am?" Elsword's head shot up at a foreign voice and looked at the exit of the alley. A tall man garbed in white robes stood there with fine blue hair reaching to past his shoulders. A feeling of care came off him. Dizzy however was on edge with his mother so scared, hissing at the stranger.

"W-Who are you?" Elsword stammered.

"My name is Ain. A priest." He walked over and knelt down, "My, quite the protector, aren't you?"

"Hisss!" Dizzy growled. Ain just chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few small seeds. Dizzy's eyes lit up when he smelt them.

"Ah, that changed your tune a tad did it not? Here." Ain handed a seed to him, which Dizzy snatched and began munching on. He looked Elsword in the eyes with the Phoru distracted, "Now miss, a dirty alley is hardly a fitting place for a charming woman like yourself."

"B-But…" Ain just smiled.

"I can see you are in quite the amount of distress. Please, I know I am a stranger but as a man of our Goddess, please allow me to lend you my ear." He extended a hand, "There is a park not far from here, why don't we talk there? Perhaps I can aid your problem." Elsword hesitated, and finally took his hand.

They walked out onto the street and down the road to a large, grassy park. Setting down on a bench near a vending machine Ain got her a bottle of water and gave it to her, the crimsonette still crying.

"Deep breaths, take as much time as you need." He said, sitting next to her. Elsword did so, sipping her water.

"T-Thank you…" She said.

"Please, allow me to help first. Please, tell me what ails you." Ain said. Elsword breathed for a few minutes more before telling Ain everything. She expected him to judge her, even see her as disgusting as she explained her recent discovery, but he listened with a stoic gaze and gentle smile.

"A-And then…they told me that she was…keeping it a secret…" Elsword gripped the empty bottle in her hands, "I-I hate them…"

"I see." Ain nodded, "But, do you truly hate them as you say?" Elsword looked at her, "Calm yourself and think. Let us start from the beginning." He paused, "You were a man originally, and was brought to help your friend with a potion to temporarily change gender. It had the side effects of a permanent change and amnesia. Now, as one verse in magic there is many negative repercussions from such things."

"W-What do you mean?"

"They kept your original gender a secret out of worry and concern. There could have been the possibility that such a revelation could have severely damaged your mind and spirit beyond repair." Ain set his hand on her shoulder, "But they told you finally because they felt you were prepared, and that you deserved to know the truth. I have no doubt in my mind they are frantically searching for you as we speak, worried for you."

"They…lied because they cared?" Elsword was speechless.

"Indeed. Not all deceit is meant for hatred." Ain said, "Now, ask yourself again. Do you still hate them?" Elsword looked at her hands. A new feeling washed over her. Not hatred but shame.

"N-No…" She sobbed, "I-I don't…"

"See?" Ain smiled, standing up, "Now, it would be best to return to them, and apologize don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah." Elsword nodded, sniffling a little.

Ain helped her up and hailed a cab for them. After Elsword managed to say where they were staying they were on their way. Ain sat silently next to her, letting the girl calm down, until they arrived. He got out, opened the door for her and paid the driver before they headed inside.

"I hope they don't hate me…" Elsword said once they arrived at their room.

"I do not think that is a likely scenario dear." Ain smiled and went to knock. Before his hand could touch wood however the door opened to Eve standing there.

"Elsword! Thank goodness you're alright." Eve, out of character, jumped out and hugged her.

"S-Sorry Eve…I was…I…"

"She was merely overcome in light of her recent discovery." Ain answered for her. Eve looked at him and composed herself, letting the human girl go.

"Ahem. My apologies sir, but may I have your name?" Eve asked professionally.

"Please, I'm but a humble priest of the Goddess. I found Elsword here in an alley crying, persuading her to calm down and discuss her problem."

"H-He really helped." Elsword wiped her eye.

"I thank you for seeing her back safely." Eve nodded her head.

"Please, the pleasure was mine. May you have a pleasant day." Ain bowed kindly and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Come, let's get you inside." Eve said. Elsword didn't argue and did so, Eve calling everyone to return to the room. _They really were looking for me._ Elsword thought to herself.

About a half hour after she returned everyone came back to the room.

"Sis!" Elesis ran in and hugged her, "Oh El I was so worried!"

"I-I'm sorry sis…" Elsword sighed.

"We were prepared for that outcome, but it was still shocking…" Aisha sighed.

"A man called Ain found her and listened to what she had to say." Eve said, unsurprisingly sitting there with a cup of tea.

"Well, at least you're okay." Chung sighed, relieved.

"I…I'm sorry everyone." Elsword sulked, sinking into her head with head held low, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry that you were all worried about me…" Rena just smiled and walked up to her, wrapping the crimsonette in a motherly hug.

"It's alright dear, you were well within reason to be cross." She looked Elsword in the eyes, "Just never forget we will always be here for you." Everyone nodded at Rena's words. Elsword's slight tears grew in volume.

"Thank you everyone…"

"Why don't we just take it easy today?" Ara proposed, "We're all quite shaken, and it's not as if we're pressed for time."

"Good point." Raven agreed, already settling into that plan and flicking on the TV.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Elsword said.

"That's no problem sis." Elesis gave her another tight squeeze, "Have a good nap." Elsword smiled and headed to bed, the sounds of her friends chatting through the walls lingering in the room.

* * *

After resting for a while Elsword woke up, eyes glazed with exhaustion from her escapade today. Wiping her eyes, she got up and changed as it was still early evening. As she went into the other room with her friends, who looked like they just settled on a decision.

"Hey…" Elsword yawned.

"Hey sis." Elesis waved.

"Perfect timing, we're going out for dinner." Raven informed her.

"We settled on a steak house." Ara smiled brightly.

"Dizzy should be fine here, they don't allow pets." Chung sighed.

"Don't worry Elsword." The regal Nasod could see the hesitation in the crimsonette's eyes, "My servants will stay behind with him.

"Okay." Elsword nodded, awake now.

"Alright let's go." Rena clapped her hands together. With no arguments everyone headed back to the lobby and out onto the streets. It wasn't too far so there was no point in taking the cars.

"Oooo I hope they have a good rare steak." The elder sibling cooed to herself. Rena shook her head, she was a vegetarian after all, so she wasn't very picky about what was there. She had already been there before a year ago with Raven and knew they had a great salad bar.

"Ribs for me." Raven joined in on this, chuckling.

As they went back and forth over what they wanted to have the gang continued down the street, finally arriving at a large building. A bright purple sign hung from above the door, The Sous Glitter, with a picture of said manner of demon in a chef's suit holding a covered plate with a smile.

"Yuck, those guys are the nastiest." Lu groaned in disgust at the picture. Heading inside they were quickly seated next to a flower display near the salad bar. Rena waited however for everyone else to get their food.

"Hello there." Their waiter came over, "Are we set to order?"

"Umm…" Elsword stared at the menu, wondering what to get. Elesis smiled.

"Want help?" She asked, earning a nod from her. Turning back to the waiter Elesis started them off, "Medium rare steak for my sis here, Rare for me."

"I'll have the garlic and butter sirloin." Chung said.

"I think I'll have the…boneless ribs." Ara said.

"Same here. Side of hot sauce with that." Raven said.

"Well done steak." Add said.

"Those honey ribs look great." Aisha smiled.

"Two orders of Filet Mignon." Lu said.

"And you ma'am?" He looked to Rena.

"Oh, I'll be having the salad bar." She said, making a gesture she wasn't ordering.

"Why don't we get some drinks too?" Aisha piped up. She was still a bit shaken after the day's events.

"I'm thinking red." Elesis hopped on that train.

"All around?" Chung asked, everyone nodding.

"Very good, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"You know, it's kinda fun just having everyone here." Rena smiled.

"Yeah, kinda like we're back home."

"Please." Raven rolled his eyes at Ara's statement. Elesis snickered.

"Yeah, at home we could be having Raven's mix drinks." She pointed out. Elsword smiled, watching everyone having a good time.

"Hey." She looked to her side, Chung looking at her, "How you doing?"

"Better." She blushed, pressing her arms towards each other nervously, "I just…wasn't ready I guess."

"What's done is done." Add said, "At least you didn't get hit by a car or lost."

"Indeed. Yet still…" Eve closed her eyes, "I wonder who that man was."

"The one you said brought Elsword back?" Rena was interested as well, she never got to say thanks.

"Yes. He played it like he was no one special, but it's easy to tell someone who is well off when you live a life like ours." Elsword looked at Eve, curious what she meant, "Perfectly mannered, well garbed, but there was something…off about him."

"Maybe we'll see him again sometime." Aisha said, "I mean, we ran into Rose out of nowhere after all."

"Here are your drinks." The waiter came back then and set down their drinks. After he left to see about their meals Raven took up a glass toast style.

"I'd say today was a large leap forward for Elsword's recovery. Why not have a toast?" He smiled.

"I can get on that." Chung said, "To Elsword's recovery." Everyone took up their glasses now.

"Cheers."

* * *

 **Vayne: Super sorry again! My computer broke on me again and I had some personal issues that prevented me from writing. Furthermore i see my current poll is tied for bringing Day to Day back and a new story! Please make sure you guys go and vote so i know what you want to see! :D**


End file.
